el hijo de mi heroe
by melidragneel
Summary: lucy pierde en sus brazos a un hombre que la salva y que no conocia, antes de morir esa persona la deja a cargo de su unico hijo, quien la odia por haber dejado morir a su padre su opinion sobre ella cambia con el tiempo en que pasan juntos... advertencia: posible lemon.
1. mi salvador

Bueno espero que mi historia anterior les haya gustado hoy les traigo este nuevo fic en fin disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 1: mi salvador.

En una escuela de baile una rubia encerrada en la sala de ensayo se quedó hasta tarde junto a una amiga.

Levy-Lu-chan lo siento pero debo irme se me hace tarde le prometí a Gajeel que llegaría para la cena hoy-

Lucy-no te preocupes creo que me quedare un poco más hoy-le responde saludándola con la mano.

Levy-está bien pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde Lu-chan que después tienes que volver a tu departamento sola… además mañana es lunes y tenemos que ir a trabajar-

Lucy-si lo se… ven por mí una hora antes del trabajo así podemos ir por unos cafés-le dice antes de que su amiga se aleje.

Levy-muy bien pero esta vez espero que estés lista cuando pase por ti-

Lucy-sí, si-dice con un tono de fastidio en su vos.

La pequeña peliazul se aleja de ella para poder irse y dejarla sola. Cuando se va la rubia empieza a bailar al compás de la música lenta que puso en el reproductor. Haciendo unos pasos de vals con su pareja imaginaria se deja llevar y se olvida de la hora que se había hecho.

Lucy-ho no se hiso tarde-dijo alarmada al ver la hora en el reloj del salón.

Rápidamente toma sus cosas y apaga el reproductor para poder por fin salir del lugar.

Lucy-"creo que después de todo si llegare tarde a mi casa"-piensa al recordar los reproches de su amiga.

La luna era la única que alumbraba aquella noche mientras La rubia caminaba tranquila para volver a su casa suspirando a lo bajo por estar cansada de tan largo día.

Se detiene en seco al ver una persona frente a ella que detenía su paso.

-hola preciosa, ¿adónde vas tu sola a estas horas de la noche?-

Aquella persona le hablaba de forma extraña. Lucy comenzaba a asustarse al ver que se encontraba sola y que esa persona se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella. De sus labios no salían palabras solo una respiración agitada que demostraba que estaba asustada.

-no te preocupes no te are daño Lucy… solo quiero hacerte feliz-

La rubia se sorprende al escuchar su nombre, ella no conocía a aquella persona pero el si la conocía, junto todo el valor que tenía para poder formular una oración.

Lucy-¿acaso te conozco?...-le pregunta nerviosa.

-no, no me conoces pero yo si te conozco… te he amado desde siempre Lucy y por fin tengo el valor para demostrártelo-

Se acerca más a ella para tomar su muñeca y poder besarla. La rubia reacciona y lo golpea en la entrepierna rápidamente, el atacante con dolor se arroja al suelo mientras Lucy lo observa asustada mirando para todos lados en busca de alguien que la ayude.

Lucy-"este hombre apesta a alcohol"-piensa al sentir su aroma en el momento que se acercó.

-¡¿Por qué asiste eso?!-le grita sorprendiéndola y tomándola nuevamente de la muñeca para evitar que se valla.

Lucy-¡suéltame!-grita desesperada moviendo su mano para intentar liberarse.

-¡no te soltare hasta que sea mía!-le grita para luego empujarla a la pared detrás de ellos.

Lucy-¡alguien ayúdeme!-grita serrando sus ojos.

-crees que alguien vendr….-

Al sentir como su atacante la suelta de repente. Abre sus ojos y logra ver a un hombre pelirrojo delante de ella y a su atacante en el suelo.

-¡¿quién eres maldito?!-le pregunta mientras intenta levantarse.

-eso a ti no te importa idiota… ¿se encuentra bien señorita?-le pregunta ignorando la persona frente a él.

Lucy-s…si gracias-dice aliviada de ver a aquel desconocido.

-con que lo que quieres es separarme de mi Lucy ¿no?... si eso quieres entonces sufrirás las consecuencias-

La rubia se asusta aún más al ver que el atacante saca de su bolsillo un arma y la dispara rápidamente hacia aquella persona frente a ella.

Sin poder creerlo y paralizada del miedo logra moverse para acercarse a la persona que agonizaba en el suelo, tomando su cabeza para apoyarla en su regazo dejándola descansar hay.

-maldición… Lucy esto no se quedara así volveré por ti y te are mía-dice mientras tambaleándose se aleja de la escena.

La rubia lo ve alejarse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella noche. Cuando nota que se fue dirige su mira a la persona que agonizaba en sus piernas, rápidamente toma su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, se sorprende cuando su mano es detenida por el pelirrojo.

-no te preocupes por mi… ya no hay nada que hacer-dice lentamente al no poder hablar bien.

Lucy-lo siento todo es mi culpa… lo siento-dice entre lágrimas.

-Igneel…. Me llamo Igneel-

Lucy-Igneel…. Lo siento….-

Igneel-¿y cómo te llamas?-pregunta limpiando sus lágrimas.

Lucy- Lucy… me llamo Lucy…-

Igneel-Lucy… que lindo nombre…-

La rubia sabía que solo estaba haciendo pasar el tiempo para calmarla, pero le continuo su juego para que el estuviera tranquilo. Rápidamente vuelve a tomar su celular para por fin llamar una ambulancia.

Lucy-resiste una ambulancia viene en camino Igneel… Por favor quédate con migo por un momento…-le dice volviendo a guardar su teléfono.

Igneel-Lucy… puedo pedirte un favor…-

Lucy-ya deja de hablar te pondrás peor-

Igneel-no te preocupes por mi… por favor cuida de mi hijo- le dice tomando su mano para dejarle algo en ellas.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?... no querrás dejarle un niño a una chica irresponsable como yo-dice regalándole una sonrisa con lágrimas.

Igneel-no es… un niño… tiene 19… ya verás se llevaran muy bien… Lucy… por favor… cuida de… Natsu…-su mano suelta la de la rubia al terminar de decir el nombre de su hijo.

Lucy-¿Igneel?... no… ¡Igneel!...-abrazándolo con fuerza grita su nombre y sin dejar de llorar se queda a su lado hasta que llega la ambulancia.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….

Paramédico-¿señorita ya se encuentra mejor?- le pregunta despertándola de sus pensamientos.

Lucy-si… gracias… ¿ya puedo irme?-pregunta con la mirada perdida mientras se levanta de la silla.

"me llevaron al hospital luego de lo que paso me hicieron preguntas sobre lo ocurrido con el atacante se los dije todo… que ese hombre murió por salvarme… lo que no les dije fue sobre la charla que habíamos tenido antes de que el…. Bueno eso… cuando me llevaban al hospital me di cuenta que en mi mano tenía una llave de oro con un dragón en la punta…. No sé de qué se trataba pero sé que Igneel me la dio… me dirigí directo a mi casa, ya era medio día cuando Salí de ahí…"

Lucy-que día más largo…-suspira al entrar a su departamento.

El departamento era pequeño para solo 2 personas, con cocina, baño, sala, y un cuarto donde se encontraba la cama para dos donde dormía.

Lucy-creo que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha-se dice a si misma mientras se despoja de sus prendas.

Cuando esta por entrar siente el timbre sonar. Se asusta pensando en lo que su atacante le dijo la noche anterior.

"Lucy esto no se quedara así volveré por ti y te are mía"

Esas palabras la torturaban constantemente. Rápidamente toma una toalla y se acerca a la puerta no sin antes mirar por el agujero de la puerta, se tranquiliza al ver que solo era su compañera que venía por ella.

Lucy-Levy-chan lo siento yo…-deja de hablar cuando siente que su amiga la abrazo en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

Levy-Lu-chan… lo siento-dice sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-pero… ¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta con ojos llorosos.

Levy-si no te hubiera dejado sola… nada te habría ocurrido…lo siento-

Lucy-Levy-chan…-

Sin poder soportarlo se descarga con su amiga que estaba hay para consolarla. La abraza con fuerza y deja caer sus lágrimas para descargar su pena por completo en ella….

Fin del capítulo 1.

Perdón por hacerlo corto… espero que les haya gustado y que sigan mi historia.

Gracias por leer…. Rewiews porfis.


	2. ¿tutora yo?

Capítulo 2: ¿tutora yo?

Lucy-Levy-chan espera aquí… saldré en un momento-le dice a su amiga mientras entraba al baño para ducharse.

Levy-muy bien pero no tardes-le responde sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras miraba televisión.

Luego de descargarse con su amiga decidieron hablar acerca de lo ocurrido pero Lucy se negaba a recordarlo no quería saber nada sobre el tema para no tener que recordar que por culpa suya un hombre había muerto, hasta que por fin de tanto insistir logro hacerla hablar.

Levy-"pobre Lu-chan estoy segura que está sufriendo mucho… pero lo que me dejó más impactada de lo que Lucy me conto, es lo que ese hombre le dijo antes de morir… será cierto que le dejo su hijo de 19 para que Lucy se haga cargo de él... no… Imposible Lucy también tiene 19 claro que él no lo debe haber supuesto"-piensa mientras ignora la televisión que estaba prendida.

Lucy-Levy-chan ya estoy lista vamos-le dice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Levy-ha… si… vamos…-

La rubia se detiene al recordar algo. Antes de salir vuelve rápidamente a su habitación para tomar de la mesita de noche aquella llave que el pelirrojo había dejado en sus manos.

Lucy-lo siento… es que me olvide de algo…-le dice extendiendo su mano para mostrarle aquella llave.

A la peliazul le pareció un tanto extraña esa llave.

Levy-crees que sea bueno que la traigas contigo Lu-chan… ¿no te trae recuerdo malos?-pregunta preocupada por ella.

Lucy-si… me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar pero… el me la dio… y la traeré siempre conmigo… me hace sentir más segura-con cariño presiona la llave en su mano para apoyarla contra su pecho.

Juntas salen del departamento para empezar a caminar a la cafetería que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Lucy.

Al llegar la rubia se sorprende al ver a una persona sentada que las saluda a lo lejos como invitándolas a que lo acompañen.

Lucy-Levy-chan… ¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunta algo irritada de ver a aquella persona.

Levy-yo lo invite creí que te aria bien verlo… ¿lo siento?-

Ignorando la respuesta que le estaba por dar Lucy, se acerca a aquella persona para sentarse a su lado.

Levy-¡Lu-chan que esperas ven!-le grita agitando su brazo para que ella se acerque.

Lucy-"no puedo creer que lo haya llamado... ese tonto si Levy-chan supiera que no lo deje porque si… sino que lo deje porque el maldito me engaño con esa…"-

Sting-hola Lucy… hace mucho que no te veo…-

La rubia despierta de sus pensamientos al escuchar la vos de la persona que ella no quería recordar ni ver. Regalándole una sonrisa obviamente fingida lo saluda con una vos amigable también fingida.

Lucy-hola Sting... es cierto hace mucho que no te veo ya han pasado dos años ¿no?-

Mientras se sienta frente a él, observa a su amiga disimuladamente con un aura asesino.

Sting-valla Lucy te ves muy linda… parece que el tiempo te sienta bien-regalándole una sonrisa mietras observa su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Lucy-"no puedo creer que este idiota me este alabando"-piensa irritada luego de ver como la observaba.

Levy-bueno iré a pedir un café para ti y para mi Lu-chan-dice con una sonrisa.

Lucy-"Levy por favor no me dejes sola con él"-suplica por dentro mientras ve como se aleja su amiga.

Sting-Lucy…-

La saca de sus pensamientos haciendo que se voltee a verlo.

Lucy-ha… lo siento me quede pensando en algo-

Sting-"valla esta tan hermosa… si supiera que la sigo amando como antes"-

El rubio decidido toma la mano de Lucy quien se sorprende por su acción tan repentina.

Lucy-qu… ¿qué haces?...-le pregunta nerviosa retirando su mano rápidamente pero este la detiene tomándola con más fuerza.

Sting-Lucy yo…-

Un sonido de teléfono impide que hable. La rubia con fuerza libera su mano para poder tomar el teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo.

Lucy-¿hola?... ¿Qué?... ¿y quieren que valla ahora?... bien enseguida estoy hay-cuelga el teléfono para poder guardarlo nuevamente.

Levy-Lu-chan… ¿sucedió algo malo?-

Dejando el café frente a ella vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, se preocupa al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga en el momento en que colgó el teléfono.

Lucy-lo siento… debo irme… Levy-chan... podrías avisar que llegare tarde por favor…-

La rubia antes de retirarse saluda con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y Sting para poder irse.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,

Mientras camina por la calle con mirada perdida saca de su bolsillo aquella llave con la que se sentía segura, para mirarla, para mirar aquella figura que tenía en la punta.

Lucy-"un dragón… ¿qué es lo que significa Igneel-san?"-

Al llegar a su destino se da cuenta que la dirección que le dictaron por teléfono la llevo a una firma de abogados de la ciudad. Preocupada se adentra al edificio.

En el momento en que entra una persona se acerca a ella.

-señorita… es usted Lucy Heartfilia…-

Lucy-s…si…-

-por favor acompáñeme-

La rubia asiente y sigue a esa persona que la lleva por unos pasillos largos para terminar frente a una puerta enorme, el secretario sin explicarle nada le hace una seña para que tome asiento en la sala. Preocupada accede y se sienta al lado de una persona que ya se encontraba allí que tal como ella estaba al parecer esperando.

Lucy-"por qué me trajeron aquí… ¿acaso hice algo malo?..."-piensa mirando al suelo debajo de ella ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Un sonido hace que salga de sus pensamientos, mira a su lado y observa que la persona a su lado había dejado caer una pulsera de oro y que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Se agacha un poco para poder tomarla, su mano se cruza con otra mano que también intentaba recoger aquella pulsera. Cuando ambos se dan cuenta de su encuentro de manos, levantan sus cabezas para poder mirarse mutuamente, Juntos sostienen la pulsera y empiezan a ponerse de pie, sus miradas se pierden con la otra y sin decirse nada pierden el sentido de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Entrando en razón de lo que pasaba Lucy suelta rápidamente la pulsera que unía sus manos.

Lucy-lo…lo siento…-dice agitando sus manos y con un leve sonrojo.

-no te preocupes… siempre se me cae…-le dice con una sonrisa que hiso que Lucy casi se desmayara.

Lucy-"es muy lindo… y es tan amable…"-piensa mientras se sienta nuevamente en la silla.

El muchacho la acompaña y se sienta a su lado.

-oye cuál es tu nom…-una vos que provenía de dentro de la oficina no lo deja terminar de hablar.

Lucy-lo siento… creo que me han llamado…-

Se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a la gran puerta. Cuando ingresa se encuentra con una gran cantidad de abogados en una sola mesa.

-señorita Heartfilia por favor tome asiento-

Lucy asiente y se sienta, su lugar era el asiento que estaba en la punta de la mesa permitiendo que todos la observaran con seriedad haciendo que ella se ponga muy nerviosa.

Lucy-eto… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿acaso hice algo malo?-les pregunta nerviosa.

-usted no hiso nada señorita… usted está aquí para que nosotros podamos dar inicio a la lectura de testamento de el señor Dragneel-

Lucy-¿Dragneel?-pregunta curiosa al pensar que nunca había escuchado aquel nombre.

-lo siento… usted debe conocerlo como el señor Igneel-

Lucy-¿Igneel?... ¿acaso el me incluyo en su testamento?-

-bueno si... Pero la incluyo indirectamente-

Lucy-¿indirectamente?... ¿a qué se refieren?... alguien podría explicarme que hago yo aquí-

-tranquila señorita… déjenos que le leamos el testamento por favor-

El abogado saca de un maletín un sobre que contenía una carta, la abre y comienza a leer el contenido.

"yo Igneel Dragneel en el caso de que llegara a morir por cualquier razón, sabiendo que mi único hijo es lo único que tengo y yo soy lo único que él tiene, dejare a una persona a cargo de el para que lo cuide, pero sobre todo para que el no este solo por mi ausencia en su vida. La persona que lo cuidara será aquella que tenga en su posesión la llave del dragón, esa persona no solo tendrá que cuidar de mi hijo sino que se quedara con la mitad de mi herencia y deberá vivir en la mansión junto a mi hijo para no dejarlo solo ni un momento, el resto de mi herencia será para mi hijo incluyendo los negocios familiares y todo aquello que este a mi nombre"

-como vera señorita… a partir de hoy usted es la nueva tutora del joven Natsu-

Lucy-"tiene que ser una broma… ¿tutora yo?... eso es totalmente irracional"-piensa ignorando todas las miradas sobre ella.

-¿señorita?-le dice asiéndola volver del estado de shock.

Lucy-creo que se han equivocado… yo… yo no puedo ser tutora… eso es imposible-dice levantándose de su lugar y con un tono de nerviosismo en su vos.

-cálmese por favor sabemos que todo esto debe ser muy alarmante para usted… pero como el testamento dice usted debe hacerse cargo del joven Natsu... Ya que el señor Igneel le entrego a usted la lleve del dragón-

Rendida de no poder contradecir las palabras del abogado se vuelve a sentar tomando su cabeza con ambas manos sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando. Una imagen en su cabeza ase que entre en razón, aquella imagen de la sonrisa de su salvador que había salvado su vida aquella noche en la que podría haber muerto.

Lucy-está bien… lo hare… se lo debo a Igneel-sama… yo seré su tutora-dice decidida sorprendiendo a todos los abogados presentes.

-nos alegra oírla señorita…. Ahora… permítame presentarle a él joven Natsu-

La rubia al escuchar ese nombre un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, las puertas detrás de ella se abren dejando ver al joven que ella debía cuidar a partir de ese momento…

Fin del capítulo 2.

Olee los deje con las ganas no se preocupen mañana ya les voy a tener el siguiente capítulo… me van a ver actualizando muy seguido por que estoy muy inspirada bueno hasta la próxima… Rewiews porfis.


	3. lo prometi

Hi minna…

Bueno hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten… no sé por qué pero siempre me olvido de poner:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi querido e idolatrado Hiro mashima.

Capítulo 3: lo prometi.

La puerta detrás de ella se abre dejando ver a aquella persona que hacía unos momentos estaba hablando con ella, esa persona que la había hipnotizado tan solo con sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Lucy-¿tu?... ¿no puede ser cierto?-se dijo a si misma con un tono de sorpresa en su vos.

Natsu-"¿ella?... ¿será que ella?... no, no puede ser"-piensa con la mirada perdida en la rubia que estaba frente a él.

-señorita él es Natsu Dragneel… el hijo del señor Igneel-le dice haciendo que despierte de sus pensamientos.

Lucy-que… ¿él es?... a… ¿Quién tengo que cuidar?-le dice sorprendida de ver a el pelirosa frente a ella.

-así es… usted será su tutora a partir de hoy-le dice con una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro.

Lucy-pero…-

Natsu-¡entonces fuiste tú!...-dice interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir.

Rápidamente se acerca a ella con el ceño fruncido y los puños serrados tratando de contener su furia. La rubia se asusta en el momento en que ve y siente su aura asesino para con ella.

Natsu-¡fuiste tú la persona que dejo morir a mi padre!-nervioso y alterado no se da cuenta de la manera en la que le hablaba a la muchacha.

La rubia sin poder hacer nada, de repente empieza a recordar la escena en la que su atacante la acorrala, decidida toma en sus manos la llave de su protector para presionarla contra su pecho y poder darse valor.

Lucy-"ya no dejare que nadie me intimide"-se dice a si misma ignorando la persona frente a ella- ¡aléjate de mí!- grita serrando sus ojos para evitar la reacción del pelirosa.

-¡por favor gente estábamos hablando seriamente!-grita para calmar el griterío que se había provocado.

Lucy-lo siento pero lo mejor será que me valla-dice apenada para luego empujar al pelirosa y poder salir del lugar.

Cuando sale corriendo no pude evitar seguirla con una mirada de desprecio, una mano en su hombro lo ase despertar de su enojo, era su amigo Jellal quien trabajaba en aquella firma de abogados y había presenciado su acto de brutalidad contra la pobre muchacha.

Jellal-no debiste tratarla de esa manera Natsu-dice mirándolo decepcionado.

Natsu-tsk… se lo merece… por su culpa mi padre está muerto- le dice con un tono de desprecio en su vos.

Al recordar a su padre una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

Jellal-lo siento amigo pero tu padre lo quiso así lo menos que podrías hacer es respetar su decisión-dicho esto lo deja solo para salir junto el resto de los abogado quienes ya habían terminado su parte.

Derrotado el pelirosa cae en unas de las tantas sillas que había en esa oficina, con un brazo en la mesa tomando su cabeza y la otra presionando aquella pulsera que hacía unos momentos lo unió a la rubia que lo cautivo por completo pero que ahora odiaba.

Natsu-"ella se veía tan hermosa… ¡pero que estoy pensando!... mi padre está muerto por su culpa… aunque… sus ojos… ¡pero qué te pasa Natsu deja de pensar en ella!..."-piensa mientras golpea su rostro por poner cara de bobo al recordar el rostro de aquella rubia.

Jellal-¡Natsu!-le grita desde fuera de la sala haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos.

Natsu-¡ya voy!-le responde enojado por haberlo asustado.

Jellal-por qué tardaste tanto ya es hora de irnos nos esperan-le dice enojado por su tardanza.

Natsu-bueno ya estoy aquí…. Vamos-ignorando la respuesta que estaba por darle su amigo sale fuera del edificio y sube junto a él al auto que se encontraba estacionado en frente.

Jellal-no puedo creer que llegaras tarde al funeral de tu padre Natsu-le dice enfurecido mientras conduce rápidamente.

Natsu-ya cállate… acaso crees que esto me gusta… la única persona que tenía me ha dejado… por salvar a…-sus ojos se llenan de ira y rencor al recordarla.

Jellal-tienes razón… lo siento Natsu… Pero no debes culpar a aquella muchacha-le dice preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Natsu-no puedo por más que trato no puedo evitar odiarla…-una lagrima cae por su mejilla al recordar todo lo que había perdido.

Luego de llegar al funeral sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas durante todo el momento en el que presencio aquel entierro…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sentada en el banco de una plaza cercana a su trabajo estaba Lucy llorando, los recuerdos de aquella persona que la había acusado, que le grito, y que la miro con desprecio no dejaban de aparecer en su cabeza.

Lucy-"por qué me dijo eso… yo… lo siento… lo siento tanto… me hubiera gustado poder decirte que lo sentía… tiene razón todo es mi culpa… yo fui quien lo mato no fue aquella persona… fui yo…"- piensa mientras llora desesperadamente.

Levy-Lu-chan vine lo más rápido que pude…- dice acercando se a ella para poder abrazarla.

Erza-espero que no te moleste que allá venido yo también Lucy…-le dice con un tono amigable también acercándose a ella.

Lucy-claro que no… ahora es cuando más las necesito chicas-le dice llorando.

La rubia se levanta rápidamente para poder abrazarlas a ambas. Levy y erza le corresponden aquel abrazo desesperado y las tres juntas se dirigen a casa de Lucy para poder hablar tranquilas como las grandes amigas que eran.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ya en casa de Lucy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Erza-ese maldito se atrevió a acusarte Lucy-le dice enojada al escuchar lo que Lucy acababa de contarles a ambas.

Lucy-pero… tiene razón-le responde con un tono deprimido en su vos.

Levy-eso no es cierto Lu-chan… tú no tienes la culpa-le dice abrazándola.

Erza-eso es cierto Lucy… tú no tienes la culpa... pero entonces que harás… ¿vivirás en esa casa con aquel chico?-le pregunta preocupada por la respuesta que podría tener.

Lucy-claro que si… se lo debo a Igneel-sama… así tenga que soportar los desprecios de su hijo cumpliré con la promesa que hice-le responde decidida mientras limpia las pocas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Levy-¿promesa?... ¿en qué momento la asiste?- le pregunta curiosa al ver el repentino cambio de emoción de su amiga.

Lucy-¿Cuándo?... eto… eso es otra historia chicas…-le dice rascando su cabeza con cara de despreocupación.

Erza-Lucy… responde la pregunta…-le dice seriamente asustándola.

Lucy-etooo… paso todo antes de que ustedes llegaran luego de salir del edificio-

#flashback mientras Lucy cuenta lo ocurrido#

Como les conté Salí corriendo de ahí… al salir me quede en frente del edificio tratando de recordar por donde volver cuando en un momento logro ver al hijo de Igneel-sama salir junto a otro joven de cabellos azules que no reconocí pero creo que era uno de los abogados… en fin cuando subieron ambos a un auto, los oí hablar acerca del funeral de su padre

Fue entonces que decidí seguirlos hasta el cementerio que se encontraba cerca ya que es el único que hay en toda magnolia…

Para cuando llegue el funeral ya había acabado pero al girar la vista logre verlo… él estaba llorando, y no sé por qué pero el verlo llorar hiso que mi pecho doliera como nunca.

Cuando todos se fueron me acerque a su tumba y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, fue entonces que recordé aquellas lágrimas de su hijo…

Y prometí hay, frente a su tumba que cumpliría con su petición de hacerme cargo de su hijo…

#fin del flashback#

Levy-entonces… ¿lo harás?-le pregunta emocionada y orgullosa por ella.

Lucy-si lo hare…-le responde levantándose de su lugar y sujetando en su mano la llave de oro….

Las tres amigas se dirigen una mirada entre ellas para después comenzar a reír. El día paso rápido para ellas, quienes se quedaron haciendo una pijamada en casa de Lucy para no dejarla sola. Luego de preparar valijas y de guardar sus pertenencias en cajas decidieron por fin ir a dormir, para esperar el día en el que Lucy tenga que mudarse a la casa donde viviría con la persona que debía cuidar a partir del día siguiente…

Fin del capítulo 3.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado agradezco sus Rewiews.

#Guiiillle (creo que se escribía así)… primero que nada hola yo también soy de Argentina jeje… bueno en fin te agradezco tu opinión, no sé si te diste cuenta pero intente agregar lo que me dijiste al texto… en fin gracias por leer mi historia.

# (que difícil me fue escribir tu nombre) me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y no te preocupes público siempre en la noche para que puedan ustedes tener un capitulo nuevo para el día siguiente gracias por leer y por tu comentario positivo.

#fairynashi (me encanto tu nombre)… gracias por leer y también te agradezco tu comentario positivo.

Bueno en fin hasta el próximo capítulo…. Rewiews porfis.


	4. una bienvenida no muy bienvenida

Capítulo 4: una bienvenida no muy bienvenida

En la mansión Dragneel se encontraba Natsu tirado en el sillón mirando televisión.

Natsu-no puedo creerlo-regaña entre dientes para sí mismo.

Enojado toma el control de la tele para apagarlo, su mirada reflejaba odio y repulsión, presionando con fuerza aquella pulsera de oro comienza a recordar lo que vivió esa misma mañana.

#flashback#

Descansando plácidamente en su cama se encuentra el pelirosa. Un sonido molesto se escucha en toda la habitación haciendo que se levante con fastidio, toma el teléfono que estaba a un lado de sus cama sobre la mesa de noche.

Natsu-hola…-contesta algo irritado y con ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado el día anterior.

-buenos días joven... habla el abogado del señor Dragneel… llamábamos para informarle que a partir de hoy la señorita heartfilia vivirá con usted en sus casa tal y como lo ordeno sus padre-

Enojado de escuchar su nombre se levanta para poder contestarle al abogado que llamaba.

Natsu-¡jamás permitiré que viva en la misma casa que yo!... díganle eso de mi parte-grita enojado para poder cortar la llamada.

El pelirosa detiene su dedo al escuchar que el abogado continuaba hablando.

-lo sentimos joven pero tendrá que aceptar que la señorita Lucy viva con usted… esa fue la última petición de su padre asique acéptela-le dice tratando de que entienda.

El pelirosa cabizbajo se rinde y antes de colgar le dirige unas palabras a la persona detrás del teléfono.

Natsu-lo are… por mi padre…-dice rendido en vos baja.

-gracias por entender joven… ella llegara a su casa esta tarde-dicho esto cuelga el teléfono dejándolo anonadado por haber escuchado la hora en que llegaría.

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-"Lucy… su nombre es Lucy…"-piensa recordando el momento en el que intento saber sus nombre.

El sonido de la puerta lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, decidido toma con más fuerza entre sus manos la pulsera y se acerca a abrir la puerta con un tono de seriedad en su rostro.

Natsu-"tu puedes Natsu… abre la puerta y ódiala"-se dice a si mismo dándose ánimos.

Convencido abre la puerta, su seriedad cambia al tenerla frente a él, la rubia vestía un vestido blanco de strapless de tela suave que caía por su cuerpo en forma de cascada pero que apretaba sus pechos dejando ver su escote.

Lucy-ho… hola…-dice tímida rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

Natsu-"contesta idiota… solo recuerda que la odias"-piensa volviendo a cambiar su mirada por una con seriedad.

Sin poder conseguir palabras solo se le ocurre ignorarla, inmediatamente le da la espalda dejando la puerta abierta para que pase.

La rubia resignada se adentra a la casa junto con todas sus maletas a rastras detrás de ella. Un gesto y un suspiro de sorpresa salen de ella al ver la inmensidad y la belleza de aquella casa.

Lucy-"valla es muy hermosa… "-piensa admirando todo lo que la rodea.

Natsu-¡oye cierra la puerta!-le grita desde la sala en donde se encontraba viendo televisión.

Haciéndole caso cierra la puerta, y se adentra aún más a la casa para terminar en la misma sala donde el pelirosa se encontraba.

Lucy-eto… disculpa… ¿Dónde debo dejar mis maletas?-le pregunta tímidamente al notar que la ignoraba.

Natsu-¡Virgooo!-grita asustando a la rubia.

Rápidamente detrás de ella aparece una muchacha de cabello violeta y con traje de empleada, que hace que se sorprenda por su aparición tan repentina.

Virgo-me mando a llamar joven-le dice respetuosamente.

Natsu-si… podrías enseñarle donde dormirá para que ya deje de molestarme-le dice irritado y señalándola con indiferencia.

Lucy-"que idiota…"-piensa al ver como la trataba.

Virgo-claro que si joven… Hime por favor sígame-

Lucy-¿Hime?-le pregunta curiosa y avergonzada por como la llamo.

Virgo- ¿quiere castigarme?-le pregunta entregándole un látigo para que la golpee.

Lucy- ¿qué?... claro que no… solo me sorprendí por cómo me llamaste-le pregunta agitando sus manos nerviosa.

Virgo-entiendo… entonces como quisiera que la llame Hime-

Lucy-eto… no Hime está bien-le dice avergonzada.

Natsu-tsk-se queja molesto haciendo que ambas le dirijan la mirada-por qué no mejor te haces llamar "molestia"-le dice enojado y mirándola con seriedad y odio.

La rubia al escucharlo no puede evitar entristecer, el la odiaba y no había forma de hacer que entendiera que tenía que soportarla aunque no quisiera.

Lucy-"es un tonto… no puedo creer que pensara por un momento que era buena persona"-piensa mientras lo mira.

Virgo-Hime sígame le enseñare su cuarto-le dice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La rubia asiente y comienza a seguirla, luego de tanto caminar por los pasillos terminan frente a una puerta grande que indicaba que ya habían llegado a la que sería su habitación.

Lucy-haa… kawaii…-dice entrando alegre y mirando todos los rincones del enorme cuarto.

Virgo-Hime… la dejare sola para que pueda relajarse si me necesita solo llame al número del servicio- dice antes de salir para dejarla sola.

Sola en su nueva habitación no puede evitar tirarse rápidamente en la enorme cama que sería suya a partir de ese día. Su rostro de felicidad cambia al recordar el momento en que conoció a aquella persona.

Lucy-"si nada de esto hubiera pasado tal vez… ¡pero que estás pensando Lucy!... él te odia… pero es que es muy lindo…. ¡no!... es un tonto… pero es un tonto muy lindo"-piensa peleando y contestándose a sí misma mientras golpea su almohada.

Un golpe en la puerta la hace salir de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se levanta de sus cama para poder abrir.

En el momento en que abre es envestida contra la puerta sin dejarla reaccionar. Un pelirosa la encierra con ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza para no dejarla escapar. Sorprendida solo se limita a mirarlo a los ojos algo asustada por su repentino ataque, mientras que él se acerca lentamente a ella para poder dirigir los labios a su oído.

Natsu-te arrepentirás de haber pisado esta casa eso te lo prometo-le susurra en el oído de forma seductora.

Su forma de hablar hiso que sus pierna tiemblen y cuando se separa de ella, solo se aleja del cuarto dejando atrás a una Lucy muy asustada pero a la vez sorprendida de que su corazón este latiendo fuertemente y de que sus piernas tiemblen solo por el hecho de que se había acercado mucho a ella.

Cuando se da cuenta de que el pelirosa ya se había alejado lo suficiente cae sentada con la espalda sobre la misma puerta ya que sus piernas no daban más.

Lucy-"pero que le pasa a ese chico… ha claro me odia"-piensa mientras toma su cabeza con ambas manos.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….

El pelirosa luego de haberla asustado se dirige a su habitación para poder caer sobre su cama rendido.

Natsu-"ella olía tan bien… ¡pero qué diablos te pasa Natsu!... recuerda… recuerda… recuerda sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello…. ¡diablos soy un tonto!... se supone que debo odiarla… ¡Natsu tienes prohibido volver a sentir el mas mínimo gusto por ella!"-piensa mientras se plantea a si mismo odiar a Lucy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El día para ambos paso rápido ninguno de los dos salió de su cuarto para evitar cruzarse con el otro, nervios, soledad, desprecio, cariño, odio, placer, ninguno supo que fue lo que sintieron en ese momento en el que estuvieron tan cerca sus cuerpos, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que una guerra estaba por comenzar en aquella mansión en la que tendrían que convivir aunque no quisieran…

Fin del capítulo 4.

Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… espérenlo…

Rewiebs porfis…


	5. visita inesperada

¡Capitulo dobleeee!... ¡siiiiii!... en el segundo una sorpresita :3 disfrutenlos

Capítulo 5: visita inesperada

Ya era de día y el ambiente dentro de la mansión Dragneel seguía tenso, cuando el hambre ataco su estómago la rubia decidió salir en busca de comida, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdida y no logro encontrar la cocina.

Virgo-Hime… el desayuno está listo-le dice poniéndose detrás de ella asustándola.

Lucy-ho… virgo… gracias pero ¿en dónde queda la cocina?-pregunta algo apenada por haberse perdido.

Virgo-la cocina queda en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha la última puerta… el desayuno está servido en la mesa-

Lucy-bien gracias… iré de inmediato… ¿tú no vienes?- le pregunta al notar que la muchacha se dirigía a otra parte.

Virgo-no Hime… debo ir por el joven Natsu para despertarlo y que pueda desayunar-le dice educadamente para luego alejarse hacia el cuarto del pelirosa.

Al verla alejarse se dirige a donde le había indicado que quedaba la cocina, luego de pasar muchas puertas y pasillos logra llegar pero se detiene en seco en la puerta al ver que no estaba sola, sino que el pelirosa ya se encontraba desayunando en la mesa, estaba sentado a unos de los lados.

Natsu- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta enojado mientras come sin dirigirle la mirada.

Lucy-virgo me dijo que debía desayunar-le responde cabizbaja, con un tono de nerviosismo en su vos.

Natsu-entonces que esperas… siéntate-le ordena señalándole una silla frente a él.

Lucy-s…si…-dice sorprendida de que la haya aceptado en su mesa.

Rápidamente se dirige a la silla donde le dijo que se sentara, el ambiente entre ellos era tenso ninguno de los dos hablaba y tampoco se miraban, no sabían que decirse, hasta que el pelirosa rompe el silencio.

Natsu-¿Por qué aceptaste?-le pregunta en vos baja sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-¿Por qué acepte?-le pregunta curiosa.

El pelirosa no podía evitar estar enfadado con ella, serrando su puño con furia reúne todo el valor para volver a preguntarle más claramente.

Natsu-¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi tutora?...-le pregunta por fin mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy-¿Por qué acepte?... por qué se lo prometí a Igneel-sama-le responde también mirándolo a los ojos.

Natsu-¿se lo prometiste?... ni siquiera lo conocías ¿en que momento le prometiste algo?-su vos y su rostro reflejaban odio pero sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa que la rubia no pudo identificar.

Lucy-eso a ti no te importa…-le dice seriamente para luego tomar un vaso con agua y retirarse molesta de la cocina.

El pelirosa mientras observa cómo se aleja no puede evitar pensar que en los ojos de la rubia se estaban por escapar lágrimas.

Natsu-"creo que no me queda más opción que deshacerme de ti Lucy"-piensa malvadamente.

Virgo-joven ya ha desayunado-le dice sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-si... me voy a mi cuarto… avísame cuando él llegue-le dice retirándose de la cocina para irse de nuevo a su habitación.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tirada nuevamente en su cama comienza a llorar dejando caer las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

Lucy-"¿por qué me odia de esa manera?... me encantaría darme el placer de irme pero no puedo faltar a mi promesa… necesito hablar con alguien… claro lo llamare"-decidida toma su teléfono para realizar una llamada.

-hola Lucy… ¿que necesitas?-responde la vos en el teléfono.

Lucy-por favor podrías venir necesito hablar contigo- le dice entre lágrimas con tono desesperado.

-¿te encuentras bien?... no te preocupes enseguida estoy contigo… solo dime donde estas y iré de inmediato-

Lucy-muy bien te enviare un mensaje con la dirección… por favor ven rápido-

-no te preocupes hay estaré-le responde para luego colgarle.

La rubia aun llorando escribe su nueva dirección y se la envía.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escuchando música con su celular y auriculares estaba el pelirosa quien decidió ir a la sala para poder ver televisión y esperar a su invitado.

Relajado sobre el sillón nota que virgo se dirige a la puerta de entrada al parecer alguien había llegado, rápidamente se quita sus auriculares y se levanta para recibir al que pensaba era su invitado, se detiene en seco frente a aquella persona quien lo miraba extrañado.

Natsu-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta serio de ver a alguien que no conocía frente su puerta.

-hola mi nombre es Loki… vengo por Lucy… ¿ella se encuentra aquí?-le pregunta indiferente de quien era la persona frente a él.

Virgo-si está en su cuarto permítame llevarlo con ella-le dice invitándolo a pasar.

El pelirosa se sorprende de que virgo supiera quien era esa persona y que el siendo el dueño de la casa no supiera absolutamente nada. Antes de que se alejara toma su brazo con furia, el castaño se da media vuelta para mirarlo extrañado.

Natsu-aun no has respondido mis preguntas ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-le dice enojado.

Loki-ya te lo dije-le dice liberando su brazo rápidamente para mirarlo bien a los ojos-vine por Lucy y mi nombre es…-

Lucy-¡Loki!-grita la rubia terminando su oración y saltando sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Loki-hola preciosa lamento llegar tarde- le dice correspondiéndole aquel tierno abrazo ignorando al pelirosa detrás de ellos-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta en vos baja para que solo ella escuche.

Lucy-si… pero ven a mi cuarto así podremos hablar tranquilos-le dice tomando su muñeca para arrastrarlo hacia su habitación.

Dejando atrás al pelirosa que los observaba alejarse, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, no sabía que era pero si sabía que no debía mostrarle interés, asique decidido vuelve a dirigirse a la sala donde la televisión estaba prendida, no alcanza a llegar por que el sonido de la puerta lo detiene, algo irritado vuelve a la puerta y la abre para encontrarse con la persona que estaba esperando.

Jellal-hola lamento haber llegado tarde-le dice entrando en la casa.

Natsu-si... Bueno yo lo lamento más-le dice enojado mientras camina a la sala.

Jellal-paso algo de lo que no me entere-le pregunta riéndose de su forma de hablar.

Natsu-si al parecer mi tutora-dice asiendo comillas en el nombre-se toma libertades para invitar sus amiguitos a mi casa-

Enojado se arroja al sillón, el peliazul no pudo evitar reírse de él, haciendo que el pelirosa le dirija una mirada de odio.

Natsu-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Jellal-bueno querido amigo-le dice con un tono burlón-a mí me parece que ella te gusta-

Natsu-¿gustar?... lo único que siento por ella es odio-

Jellal-admítelo amigo te gusta… y eso se nota mucho-le dice alargando la última palabra para molestarlo.

Natsu-¿Cómo que se nota?-le pregunta curioso y molesto.

Jellal-bueno… es obvio que estas celoso de su amiguito-le dice haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

Natsu-eso no es cierto… ya te lo dije solo es odio… de todos modos es imposible que ella llegara a gustarme-

Jellal-¿y eso?... ¿por qué lo dices?-le pregunta curioso.

Natsu-me jure a mí mismo que la odiaría y que encontraría la manera de sacarla de mi casa-dice seriamente mientras presiona con fuerza su pulsera contra su pecho.

Jellal-eso está mal amigo… ella no te ha hecho nada malo-le dice preocupado por la rubia.

Natsu-si lo hiso… ella me quito a la única persona en mi vida que me importaba… ahora no me queda nada…-dice cabizbajo al recordar a su padre.

Jellal-oye me ofendes… me tienes a mí y a los muchachos-le dice graciosamente tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

Natsu-me refiero a la familia… pero es cierto al menos los tengo a ustedes-le dice regalándole una leve sonrisa.

Jellal-ha… que te parece si llamo a los muchachos para que nos reunamos aquí-le dice sonriente mostrándole su teléfono.

Natsu-eso si me levantaría el ánimo… adelante llámalos-le dice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Jellal-bien enseguida vuelvo iré al jardín aquí no hay señal-le dice tomando su teléfono y yéndose corriendo al jardín.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sentados en una pequeña mesa dentro del cuarto de la rubia se encontraban dos amigos practicando y riendo, la habitación de Lucy era lo bastante grande como para llenarla de unas 20 persona tenia balcón, baño y una cama enorme en la que ella dormía, volviendo a los amigos…

Lucy-gracias por haber venido necesitaba hablar con un amigo-le dice tomando su mano.

Loki-cuando quieras preciosa… sabes que me tienes en cualquier momento- le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-hay algo que no me quedo claro… ¿Por qué Natsu te sujetaba de esa manera en la entrada?-le pregunta curiosa pero a la vez preocupada.

Loki-bueno no sabría decirte… al parecer le molesto que le dijera que venía a verte-le dice riendo.

Lucy-no lo creo, el me odia, no le debe importar en lo más mínimo lo que yo haga-le dice con un tono triste en su vos.

Loki-Lucy… no me digas que te gusta ese idiota-le dice preocupado.

Lucy-q…que… no… jamás pasaría eso…-le dice nerviosa agitando sus manos para contradecirlo.

Loki-no puede ser-exclama sorprendido-si te gusta…-le dice burlándose de ella.

Lucy-¡ya te dije que no!-le responde avergonzada.

Loki-creo que te conozco lo suficiente Lucy… admítelo-

Lucy-¡ya basta deja de decir eso!-

El castaño deja de insistir al conseguir gracias a su instinto una respuesta. Rápidamente se levanta de su asiento al escuchar un sonido que venía desde la puerta.

Loki-Lucy… alguien está escuchando nuestra conversación-le dice en vos baja señalándole la puerta.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?...-le responde también en vos baja al notar su cambio repentino.

El castaño camina lentamente para no hacer ruido hacia la puerta, en el momento en que llega la abre rápidamente, llevándose él la sorpresa al ver que nadie se encontraba detrás, derrotado la sierra la puerta y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar.

Loki-que extraño juraría que alguien no espiaba-dice extrañado por haber fallado.

Lucy-no te preocupes… porque no me cuentas como están las chicas las extraño tanto-le dice alegre cambiando de tema.

Ambos amigos continúan hablando por un largo tiempo sobre amigos, su infancia juntos y cosas en común que tenían dejando atrás las tristezas que había vivido hasta ahora ya que tenía quien la consolara en ese momento….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jellal-¡Natsu!-le grita para luego lanzarse sobre su amigo asustándolo.

Natsu-¡maldito me asustaste!-le grita enojado mientras lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

Jellal-tranquilo amigo… tengo algo que contarte-le dice emocionado.

Natsu-de que se trata-le pregunta soltándolo para que se acomode en el sillón a su lado.

Jellal-bien te lo diré pero primero…. ¿estás seguro de que vas a odiar a Lucy?-le pregunta curioso pero con un tono burlón.

Natsu-si… jamás dejare de odiarla… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunta seriamente ignorando su burla.

Jellal-por nada pero al parecer tú le gustas-le responde sin más sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunta desesperado por saber la respuesta.

Jellal-como escuchaste amigo… pero no te aseguro nada ya que ella no lo confirmo-le dice mirándolo de reojo, curioso por saber su reacción.

Natsu-asique entonces le gusto…-se dice a si mismo sin mirar a su amigo.

Jellal-valla al parecer a ti también te gusta-le dice burlándose de él y dándole golpes en el estómago con su brazo.

Natsu-claro q… que no…-le responde nervioso, con un suspiro logra calmarse para responderle a su amigo-si es cierto que le gusto puedo usar eso a mi favor-le dice asiendo que su amigo se preocupe.

Jellal-creo que lo mejor será que no te pregunte qué es lo que estás pensando Natsu… en fin llame a los muchachos y me dijeron que vendrían en la noche que es cuando están desocupados-

Natsu-muy bien creo que mejor le digo a virgo que prepare comida para esta noche-le dice levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Jellal-entonces me voy para prepararme… volveré en la noche-le dice antes de irse.

Luego de que su amigo se fue el pelirosa comenzaba a preparar todo para la noche junto con virgo en la cocina, pensando que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para realizar su táctica…

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como los quiero mucho, mucho les dejó una sorpresita en el próximo :3

Rewiews please.


	6. una reunion fuera de control

Ooo0000ooo00 (cambio de tiempo).

,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,, (cambio de lugar).

Capítulo 6: una reunión fuera de control.

Virgo-joven Natsu… iré a comprar las bebidas que me pidió-le dice retirándose de la cocina dejándolo solo.

El pelirosa solo continua preparando la comida que le dejo a cargo virgo antes de irse.

Lucy-ho… lo siento no sabía que estarías aquí…-le dice deteniéndose en la puerta al verlo.

Natsu-descuida solo estaba preparando comida-le dice amablemente cosa que la sorprendió por completo.

Lucy-entonces no te molesto solo vine por unos cafés-le dice acercándose a la cafetera que se encontraba al lado del pelirosa sobre la mesada.

Cuando la rubia acerca su mano a la cafetera este la detiene y con un movimiento rápido logra ponerse frente a ella acorralándola entre la mesada y el, sorprendida sin poder decir nada solo se limita a mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada era diferente a la del día anterior, esta vez la miraba con deseo, lentamente pega su cuerpo al de ella para cortar la poca distancia que los separaba y comienza a acercar su rostro haciendo que sus labios se rosen, sin poder evitarlo su respiración se acelera y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, Subiendo su mano para acariciar sus labios con su pulgar, toma su barbilla, y corre su rostro rápidamente para poder susurrarle al oído.

Natsu-¿puedo?-le dice al oído estremeciéndola.

Nerviosa solo asiente con la cabeza. Al recibir su respuesta rápidamente toma su cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro brazo libre acaricia su mejilla suavemente.

Deseoso de poseer sus labios acerca su rostro nuevamente haciendo que sus labios se rosen nuevamente, comienza a jugar con ellos acariciándola con los suyos, luego de divertirse une sus labios en un profundo beso, la rubia le corresponde aquel beso dejando que entre en su cavidad, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y ambos se dejaron llevar por completo en el aquel beso que rápidamente se transformó en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Entrando en razón de lo que estaba pasando se separa de él avergonzada.

Lucy-por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunta con un sonrojo en su rostro pero todavía atontada por tal apasionado beso.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le dice con mirada seductora acercándose nuevamente a ella-acaso no te gusto-le dice en el oído.

Lucy-¡ya déjame!-le grita empujándolo.

Rápidamente la rubia toma los cafés y sale corriendo de la cocina. El pelirosa solo la observa irse e inmediatamente una sonrisa malévola se asoma en su rostro.

Natsu-que tonta ni se imagina lo que le espera….-dicho esto su rostro cambia completamente al recordar sus labios-"eran tan suaves… sé que está mal, que no debo pensar esto, pero no quería detenerme…"-piensa tocando sus labios que estaban rojos por haberla besado tanto tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta lo hace entrar en razón y se alegra de saber que sus invitados ya habían llegado.

Natsu-¡hasta que al fin llegan inútiles!-les grita en el momento en que habré la puerta.

Jellal-lo sabemos perdónanos es que Gajeel tenía que acompañar a su novia a la casa-le dice tomando su mano para saludarlo.

Gajeel-sierra la boca idiota… hola salamander-le dice pasando a su lado sin saludarlo bien.

Gray-rosadito hasta que al fin nos invitas de nuevo-le dice saludándolo también con un apretón de manos.

Natsu-¿a quién le dices rosadito? maldito pervertido-le dice apretando su mano fuertemente.

Jellal-gray tu ropa-

Gray-¿Qué cuándo?-dice mirando su cuerpo que estaba sin camiseta.

Laxus-hola ase mucho que no te veía mocoso-le dice despeinándolo con su mano.

Natsu-¡bien ya que estamos todos!... ¡a festejar!-le grita a sus amigos mientras entra a la sala.

Todos se sorprenden al ver frente a ellos toda la sala cubierta de comida bebidas y consolas de play conectadas al gran televisor.

Rápidamente el grupo empieza a beber a comer y a jugar sin controlarse…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Antes de entrar a su cuarto donde su amigo la esperaba respira profundamente para que no él no se dé cuenta de que algo había pasado.

Decidida entra como si nada a su cuarto.

Lucy-lamento la tardanza… aquí tienes tu café…-le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocando la tasa frente a él.

Loki-Lucy… ¿acaso paso algo de lo que deba enterarme?-le dice dándose cuenta de su fingida sonrisa.

Lucy-"demonios como es que es tan bueno para saber cuándo estoy mintiendo"-piensa mientras mira para otro lado tratando de evitar su pregunta.

Loki-muy bien no me lo digas… ya debo irme… erza quiere que valla a ayudarla con la mudanza-le dice terminándose su café para luego levantarse de su lugar.

Lucy-¿erza se mudó?... ¿adonde?-le pregunta curiosa.

Loki-si… se mudó pero no te diré donde ya que tu no quisiste contestar mi pregunta yo no contestare la tuya-le dice mostrándole la lengua burlándose de ella.

Lucy-bien no me lo digas… pronto me enterare de todos modos-le responde enojada mientras cruza sus brazos.

Loki-ho no se me hiso tarde por estar peleando contigo… lo siento preciosa debo irme-le dice besando su mejilla y retirándose rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando su amigo se va rendida se tira sobre su cama, abrasando una de sus tantas almohadas comienza a recordar aquel beso que hiso que por poco y se desmallara.

Lucy-"¿por qué me beso?… hace solo unas horas me odiaba… pero que me pasa… no me tiene que importar solo fue un momento de debilidad…"-piensa con mirada perdida.

Sus pensamientos la inundan esa noche asiendo que por fin logre conciliar el sueño.

Oooo00000ooo3 horas más tardeooooooooooooo00000000

Molesta se despierta al escuchar los fuertes sonidos que venían de la sala que por cierto le pareció extraño ya que quedaba bastante lejos de su cuarto.

Lucy-"que es todo ese ruido"-piensa mientras se levanta.

Antes de salir a averiguar qué es lo que pasaba, se cambia sus ropas por un pijama, que consistía en una remera que no alcanzaba a cubrir su ombligo y un pantalón largo pero que se pegaba a sus muslos.

Al llegar al que sería el producto de aquellos sonidos molestos, se sorprende al encontrar a un grupo de amigos ebrios y jugando en la consola, gritando y peleando por haber perdido. Furiosa comienza a buscar a Natsu que no se encontraba hay.

Buscándolo por todas partes no logra encontrarlo, se rinde y vuelve a su cuarto, se detiene en seco al ver al pelirosa sentado y apoyando la espalda en la puerta de su cuarto.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupada intentando levantar su rostro para que la mirara.

Natsu-¡tú!-le grita asustándola y levantándose como pudo del piso.

Lucy-¿yo?-le pregunta curiosa por saber qué le diría la versión ebria de Natsu.

Natsu-¡si tú!... ¡porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexi!-le grita con un sonrojo y apuntándola con el dedo.

Lucy-te parezco sexi-le dice riendo.

Natsu-¡por qué te ríes!... ¡acaso no ves que intento odiarte!-le grita enojado.

Lucy-¡eso ya lo sé!... ¡podrías dejar de gritar estoy justo enfrente tuyo!-le dice para calmarlo mientras se acerca a él para demostrarle que no era necesario gritar-lo ves estoy justo enfrente de ti-le dice tranquila para también tranquilizarlo a él.

Natsu-¿por qué lo asiste?-le dice en vos baja ya calmado mientras acaricia su rostro.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta tomado la mano con la que la acariciaba.

Natsu-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?... me hubiera gustado…-deja de hablar al sentirse mareado.

Lucy-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupada.

Natsu-no me siento bien… necesito recostarme…-le dice tomando su cabeza y tambaleándose hacia los lados.

Lucy-ven recuéstate en mi cama…- le dice tomando su mano para que rodee su cuello y así poder cargarlo.

El pelirosa asiente y deja que la rubia lo ayude a caminar hasta la cama de ella.

Lucy lo recuesta lentamente en su cama he inmediatamente él se queda dormido. Sin poder evitar mirarlo dormir suspira por dentro al notar lo tranquilo que se encontraba durmiendo.

Lucy-"se ve lindo cuando duerme… creo que lo mejor será que yo duerma en el sillón"-piensa tomando una manta y recostándose en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de ella.

0000Oooooooo000000 al día siguiente ooooo00000000000oooooooo00

Natsu-"que hora es... ¿Por qué mi cama se siente diferente?... "-piensa tocando los costados de la cama.

Sorprendido se sienta en el lugar para mirar asustado el cuarto en el que se encontraba.

Natsu-¿qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?-se pregunta así mismo tratando de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Virgo-joven Natsu… el desayuno está listo… -le dice asustándolo.

Natsu-virgo que te he dicho de aparecer de repente-le dice enojado-pero ya que estas aquí podrías explicarme que hago aquí-le dice algo molesto.

Virgo-por supuesto… anoche usted estaba ebrio y la señorita se dedicó a cuidarlo mientras dormía-

Natsu-¿ella?... ¿me cuido?-le pregunta desconcertado por lo que oía.

Virgo-así es si me disculpa iré a limpiar el desorden de la sala-le dice educadamente para luego salir de ahí.

Luego de que se retira cierra la puerta dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Natsu-"entonces ella… estuvo cuidándome… no puedo recordar nada de lo que paso… excepto por eso… sus labios eran tan suaves… ¡ya basta Natsu!... lo mejor será que olvide lo que paso"-piensa, decidido se levanta de la cama para poder ir al baño a refrescarse.

Olvidando en donde se encontraba entra en el cuarto de baño sin golpear y se detiene en seco al verla saliendo de la ducha con tan solo una toalla que le cubría el pecho.

Lucy-¡kyyyyaaaaaa!-grita asustada agachándose para cubrirse mejor.

Rápidamente el pelirosa toma una toalla que estaba cerca y se la alcanza estirando su brazo y sin mirarla, la rubia la toma y logra cubrirse, avergonzada se levanta son la toalla que estaba bien pegada a su cuerpo cosa que hiso que Natsu se sonrojara.

Natsu-lo… lo siento… olvide que este no es mi cuarto-le dice mirándola con vergüenza.

Lucy-e… está bien… yo olvide que estabas en mi cuarto-le responde nerviosa.

Natsu-creo que lo mejor será que use mi baño-le dice saliendo rápidamente del baño para correr a su cuarto.

Aun nerviosa respira profundo para calmarse y poder empezar a cambiarse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando llega corriendo a su cuarto, apoya derrota su cuerpo contra la puerta, para poder calmar su respiración.

Natsu-si esto sigue así yo, yo…-se calla al recordar su rostro y su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Agotado se arroja en su cama boca abajo para poder gritar en su almohada.

Natsu-"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?... ¡deja de sentirte así idiota!... ojala estuvieras aquí papa tu si sabrías que decirme"-piensa mientras mira aquella pulsera que tanto apreciaba.

La tarde paso tranquila para ambos ya que evitaron nuevamente cruzarse entre ellos pero el día aun no acababa aún tenían el que pensar que hacer con sus pensamientos y los sentimientos que evidentemente empezaban a aparecer…

Fin del capítulo 6.

Oooleeee… los deje con la intriga ¿no?... bueno ¿Qué les pareció el primer beso?... ¿qué es lo que va a ocurrir en el próximo?... mmm espérenlo : P y espero que les haya gustado el doble capitulo.

Rewiews please.


	7. ¿que es lo que siento?

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Recostada en el césped del jardín estaba la rubia admirando las nubes que se formaban por el amanecer del día.

Lucy-Pude evitar verlo durante unas horas pero espero que todo se aclare pronto-se dice a si misma recordando el vergonzoso momento que sufrió con Natsu esa mañana.

Natsu-Oye puedo hablar contigo un momento-le dice seriamente asustándola para luego sentarse a su lado.

Lucy-S… si… porque no te recuestas a mi lado hoy hay unas lindas nubes-le dice amablemente regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu-No gracias solo quería… agradecerte-le dice avergonzado de sus palabras.

Lucy-¿Agradecerme?-pregunta curiosa por saber a qué se refería, al hecho de haberlo dejado verla desnuda o el que le haya permitido dormir en sus cama.

Natsu-Gracias por cuidarme anoche-le dice seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy-Ha es por eso… de nada… solo hice lo que una tutora debía hacer-le responde regalándole una sonrisa volviendo a mirar las nubes.

Natsu-"Debo parecer más amable si quiero continuar con mi plan"-piensa mientras la observa relajada en el césped.

Decidido se coloca sobre ella sorprendiéndola, su mirada se cruza con la de ella y sin darse cuenta se pierde completamente en ellos. Recuperando la conciencia se da un golpe mental para entrar en razón y poder seguir con lo que estaba por hacer.

Natsu-Lucy… en serio gracias… siempre he hecho y dicho locuras ebrio… tal vez te dije algo a ti también…-le dice en un susurro.

La rubia abre sus ojos asustada al recordar las palabras de la versión ebria del pelirosa.

Natsu-Por tu expresión estoy suponiendo que si te dije o te hice algo… serias, tan amable de decírmelas por favor-le dice acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella.

Lucy-Natsu por favor déjame-le dice mientras intenta empujarlo con sus manos.

En un movimiento rápido el pelirosa toma sus manos y las coloca sobre su cabeza aprisionándola por completo, al ser capaz de sujetarla con tan solo una mano dirige la otra a su rostro para correrle los mechones de pelo que cubrían sus ojos.

Natsu-Te dejare ir cuando me cuentes que fue lo que pasó anoche y como es que termine en tu cuarto-le dice seriamente mientras continúa acariciando su rostro.

Lucy-Esta bien… no pasó nada… te encontré desmayado en mi puerta y te lleve a mi cama por que no podía cargarte hasta tu cuarto… así podría cuidarte mejor-le dice con un tono desesperado en su vos.

Natsu-muy bien acepto tu escusa- le responde mirándola seriamente.

Lucy-que bien… ya suéltame me lastimas-le dice moviéndose para acomodar sus manos aprisionadas.

Natsu-no…-le dice seriamente asiendo que la rubia lo mirara enojada-te soltare… luego de besarte-le dice para luego robarle un beso.

En el momento en que sus labios se unieron a los suyos la rubia intenta separarse moviéndose con toda la fuerza que podía.

Natsu-"sus labios… porque no puedo detenerme"-piensa mientras continua besándola y acariciándola con su mano libre.

Lucy-por favor…-dice entre besos suplicando entre besos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al escucharla se detiene para mirarla a los ojos, de forma seductora se acerca a su oído para susurrarle en él.

Natsu-¿acaso no quieres que te bese?-le pregunta para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-Natsu… yo no…-

Sin dejarla terminar de hablar la suelta enojado al imaginarse como seguiría su oración, rápidamente se levanta y solo se aleja de ella.

Desconcertada lo observa alejarse, imaginándose que se había enfadado con ella nuevamente.

00000oooooooo esa misma tarde oooooooooooooo0000000

Sentado en la sala mirando seriamente la televisión se encontraba el pelirosa, en su mente solo se repetían las palabras de la rubia, aquellas palabras que no quiso escuchar.

Natsu-"¿qué fue lo que me paso?... ¿Por qué me importa su opinión?...-piensa, preocupado por sí mismo un suspiro sale de sus boca- ¡reacciona idiota!-se grita a si mismo golpeando su cabeza con uno de los almohadones del sillón.

Virgo-joven Natsu lo buscan en la puerta-le dice sorprendiéndolo haciendo que suelte el almohadón hacia atrás.

El pelirosado le dirige una mirada asesina a la pobre muchacha, para luego dirigirse a la puerta a recibir a aquella persona.

Natsu-ho solo eres tu-le dice al peliazul mientras lo deja detrás en la puerta.

Jellal-quien más podría ser… ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta mientras lo sigue por detrás hacia la sala.

Natsu-en realidad… no…-le dice haciendo que su amigo se preocupe por su forma deprimente de hablar.

Jellal-déjame adivinar amigo… se trata de tu tutora ¿no?-le dice seriamente.

Natsu-si… creo que…-

Virgo-joven tiene visitas-le dice sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

El pelirosa fastidiado intenta levantarse pero su amigo lo detiene.

Jellal-permíteme… enseguida regreso-le dice levantándose para ir a la puerta.

En el momento en que abre, se pierde al encontrarse con una pelirroja frente a él, sin decirse nada solo se miran a los ojos creando un ambiente silencioso.

Erza-hola… mi nombre es erza, vine para visitar a mi amiga Lucy-le dice con una sonrisa asiéndolo entrar en razón y rompiendo al silencio.

Jellal-hola, es un placer… pasa, ella se encuentra en su cuarto-le dice asiéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Erza-gracias… pero… ¿en dónde queda su cuarto?-le pregunta mientras mira la casa sorprendida.

Virgo-permítame guiarla…-le dice asustándola-la señorita se encuentra en la cocina sígueme por favor-

La pelirroja algo asustada aun, asiente con la cabeza y comienza a seguirla hacia donde quedaba la cocina, dejando detrás a Jellal que la observaba alejarse con mirada perdida.

Natsu-¡oye porque tardas tanto!-le grita desde la sala sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Jellal-¡lo siento… ya voy!-le responde mientras corre de nuevo a la sala.

Al llegar con su amigo vuelve a sentarse a su lado, el pelirosa se da cuenta de su repentina felicidad y lo mira extrañado por su actitud.

Natsu-¿acaso te sucedió algo durante tus minutos ausentes?-le pregunta con un tono burlón en su vos.

Jellal-creo que estoy enamorado-le dice con mirada de bobo y suspirando al recordarla ignorando las burlas de su amigo.

Natsu-¿enamorado?... ¿de quién?...-le pregunta riendo.

Jellal-a diferencia de ti Natsu… yo si se aclarar mis sentimientos…-le dice seriamente asiendo callar sus burlas.

Natsu-de que me estás hablando…- le dice enojado levantándose de su lugar para enfrentarlo.

Jellal-tranquilízate… sabes que, mejor iré por algo de tomar para calmarte… mientras estoy ausente por que no aclaras tus pensamientos-le dice recordando que la pelirroja se encontraba hay, se retira dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos.

Natsu-"idiota... ¿amarla?, ¿odiarla?... ojala fuera tan fácil aclarar lo que siento… pero aunque, si llegara a sentir algo por ella… no me lo perdonaría…"-piensa mirando melancólico la pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Conversando y riendo alegres se encontraban dos amigas mientras tomaban el té que virgo le había preparado.

Lucy-¿hablas en serio erza-ne?-le pregunta alegre a su amiga.

Erza-así es de ahora en adelante seré tu vecina Lucy-le responde regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-que felicidad… podrás venir a visitarme todos los días-le dice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Erza-fue por eso que me mude Lucy… no pienso dejarte sola con ese idiota… por cierto ¿el siguió molestándote?-le pregunta seriamente.

Sin saber responderle solo niega con la cabeza.

Erza-Lucy...-le dice enojada-¿acaso hay algo que deba saber?-le pregunta eliminando un aura asesino.

Asustada niega nuevamente con la cabeza y con las manos.

Jellal-lamento interrumpirlas chicas… solo vine por una bebidas-dice amablemente mientras entra en la cocina.

Aliviada respira profundo, agradeciéndole en sus pensamientos al peliazul por haberla salvado. Dirige la mirada a su amiga y nota algo extraño en su forma de mirar, inmediatamente se da cuenta de que no la miraba a ella sino al chico detrás de ella que preparaba unas bebidas.

Lucy-erza-ne… me podrías esperar aquí un momento enseguida regreso- dice guiñándole el ojo para luego retirarse rápidamente dejándolos solos.

Cuando sale corriendo de la cocina con una sonrisa pícara no se da cuanta y choca, cayendo sentada en el suelo.

Natsu-lo siento no te vi-le dice seriamente ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Lucy-no te preocupes fui descuidada-le dice para luego seguir su camino pasando por su lado.

Se detiene al sentir su mano sosteniendo su muñeca, haciendo que se dé vuelta para mirarlo.

Natsu-Lucy… necesito hablar contigo-le dice con mirada seria.

Sorprendida solo asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue…

Fin del capítulo 7.

Bueno como espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos…. Como soy buenita y los quiero les dejo nuevamente doble capitulo…. Ya sé, ya se, soy muy buena… jajá

Rewiews please.


	8. lugares preciados

Capítulo 8: lugares preciados.

Natsu-Lucy… necesito hablar contigo-le dice con mirada seria.

Sorprendida solo asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue, el pelirosa la lleva aun tomando su muñeca hasta unos de los tantos cuartos de la mansión. La rubia nota que Natsu respira profundamente antes de entrar a aquel cuarto como queriendo darse ánimos.

Lucy-¿y bien?... ¿de qué quieres hablar?-le pregunta curiosa pero a la vez preocupada.

Natsu-Lucy… te traje al cuarto que solía ser de mi padre… -le dice seriamente-solo aquí solía sentirme seguro…-dice con un tono triste en su vos.

Lucy-Natsu… yo…-

Natsu-no solo me sentía seguro… era mi lugar favorito cuando era niño… cuando tenía un problema siempre venia aquí a pedirle consejos… no sé porque pero solo aquí mi mente se relajaba… el estar aquí, ahora, contigo, me permite pensar con claridad…-le dice con melancolía.

Dicho esto el pelirosa comienza a acercársele lentamente, para terminar justo frente a ella y sin poder responderle nada solo se limita a mirarlo a los ojos.

Natsu-Lucy… yo te amo…-le dice sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-"eso no es cierto tú me odias"-piensa mientras lo mira perdida.

Natsu-ahora que sé que te amo… debo alejarme de ti… lo siento pero no puedo permitírmelo…-le dice pasando por su lado dejándola detrás.

Su mano lo detiene, se da vuelta para mirarla y se sorprende al ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lucy-Natsu… te amo…-le dice entre lágrimas sorprendiéndolo-sé que diciéndote esto no cambiara en nada tu odio hacia mí, pero… ¿podrías olvidarte de eso un momento y solo besarme?-le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Sorprendido de su petición no lo duda y rápidamente la besa, sus besos eran desesperados pero apasionados a la vez, sin querer separarse de ella y entre besos toma sus cintura para acercarla pegando sus cuerpos, ya sin aire se separan juntando sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos.

Natsu-lo siento… me hubiera gustado… poder corresponder lo que siento… pero no puedo…-le dice en un susurro.

Lucy-no te disculpes… sé que me odias… y sé que tu opinión sobre mí no cambiara tan fácilmente… -dice también en un susurro.

Separándose de él por completo, pasa por su lado para poder irse, antes de cerrar la puerta se da vuelta para despedirse de él.

Lucy-solo espero que algún día me perdones-le dice para luego serrar la puerta y dejarlo solo.

Natsu-yo también lo espero-se dice a sí mismo al verla irse….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Erza-¿en dónde se habrá metido?-se pregunta a si misma preocupada.

Jellal-descuida estoy seguro de que está bien… pero si quieres puedo llevarte con ella…-le dice nervioso para calmarla.

Erza-eso me gustaría-le responde levantándose de su lugar.

Jellal-bien… acompáñame seguro que está en su cuarto-

Amablemente se ofrece, y juntos comienzan a caminar hacia el cuarto de la rubia, en el camino hacia allí la pelirroja se detiene frente a una ventana haciendo que él se detenga a esperarla.

Jellal-¿sucede algo?- le pregunta acercándose a ella.

Erza-es muy hermoso-suspira mientras observa perdida el enorme jardín.

Jellal-¿te gustaría ir?-le pregunta admirando el como la luz pegaba en su rostro.

Erza-¿podemos?-le pregunta emocionada.

Jellal-claro… ven sígueme-le dice tomando su mano para que lo siga.

Sonrojada comienza a seguirlo y luego de pasar todos los pasillos llegan a una gran puerta que al abrirla se podía observar un enorme jardín, repleto de rosas, una laguna con pequeñas aves nadando en ella, fuentes donde los pájaros se podían bañar y cantar y césped verde e increíblemente bien cortado.

Impresionada y sin dejar de admirar todo el resplandor de aquel jardín se le escapa un suspiro, mientras que el peliazul la admira con ojos perdidos.

Erza-es un lugar… tan lindo y romántico…-dice mirándolo parado a su lado.

Jellal-ven… quiero mostrarte algo…-le dice para tomarla fuerte de la mano y jalarla hasta dentro del jardín.

El peliazul la lleva corriendo pero se detiene frente a una pérgola que dejaba caer de su techo una lluvia de enredaderas repleta de flores rojas tan rojas como su cabello.

En el momento en que llegan debajo de aquel techo, se quedan uno frente al otro sus ojos se pierden con la mirada del otro, haciendo que un silencio los rodee como el momento en el que se conocieron.

Jellal-¿te gusta?- le pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

Erza-si… jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida-le dice admirando todo a su alrededor.

Jellal- erza…-dice en vos baja haciendo que se voltee a verlo- ¿te puedo confesar algo?-le dice nervioso al cruzarse con su mirada.

Erza-s…si…-le responde titubeando.

Jellal-... este lugar es mi favorito… y siento que solo aquí puedo decir con libertad lo que siento…-le dice acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos.

Nerviosa solo se dedica a escucharlo y mirarlo perdida en sus ojos.

Jellal-sé que no nos conocemos bien pero…-

Erza-me gustaría conocerte-le dice terminando su oración.

Jellal-entonces… ¿me aceptas?-le pregunta ilusionado acercándose aún más a ella.

Erza-si...-responde sonriendo.

Jellal-entonces… ¿puedo?...-le pregunta acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Erza-s…si…-responde nerviosa.

Alegre se aproxima a ella tomando su cintura con una de sus manos para terminar de cortar la poca distancia que los separaba y con la otra aun acariciando su rostro se aproxima a sus labios para besarla con ternura.

Perdidos completamente en aquel beso se separan al quedarse sin aire para terminar con las frentes unidas mirándose a los ojos.

Jellal-creo que me va a gustar conocerte…-dice en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuche.

Erza-lo mismo digo…-responde para luego ambos sonreírse.

Jellal-bueno… creo que lo mejor será que te lleve con Lucy…-dice volviendo a tomar su mano para que lo sigua.

Feliz asiente y comienzan a caminar hacia la habitación de la rubia…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llorando sobre su cama se encontraba Lucy, por su mente solo se repetían las palabras, el beso y los ojos jades del pelirosa.

Lucy-"¿porque tiene que ser así Igneel-sama?... lo amo… y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que me odie de esa manera…"-piensa abrasando su almohada imaginándose que era él.

Erza-¡¿Lucy te encuentras aquí?!-grita detrás de la puerta.

Sin responderle solo se levanta para ir a abrirle a su amiga. En el momento que la ve con sus ojos llenos de lagrima no lo duda dos veces para abrazar a su amiga.

Erza-¿Qué fue lo que paso Lucy?-le pregunta preocupada mientras la abrasa.

Lucy-erza-ne… lo amo y me ama pero no sé qué hacer para que deje de odiarme…-le responde desesperada entre lágrimas abrazándola con fuerza.

Jellal-"entonces yo tenía razón… amigo sí que eres idiota"-piensa viendo a las amigas abrazadas.

Erza-Jellal… te importaría dejarnos solas…-le dice mirándolo de reojo.

Jellal-clero que no luego hablamos…-le responde dejándolas solas.

Erza-Lucy… no llores todo estará bien… eres fuerte y sé que lograran arreglar sus diferencias-le dice acariciando su cabello para intentar calmarla.

Recordando todo una y otra vez no puede dejar de llorar, la abraza con fuerza y se descarga por completo con ella por un rato, hasta terminar por calmarse al quedarse sin lágrimas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de dejarlas solas se dirige rápidamente al cuarto de su amigo pero no lo encuentra hay, al conocerlo bien se imagina en donde podría estar escondido, corriendo llega a el cuarto que solía ser del dueño de la casa y golpea la puerta enojado con fuerza.

Jellal-¡ábreme sé que estas hay!-le grita furioso al no recibir respuesta.

Fastidiado se levanta de la cama y va a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un Jellal enojado con él.

Natsu-¿y ahora que es lo que quieres?-le pregunta sin ánimos dándole la espalda para volver a recostarse.

Jellal-¡¿puedes dejar de actuar de esa manera?!-le grita serrando la puerta detrás de él con fuerza y acercándose a la cama.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?...-pregunta mirándolo con indiferencia.

Jellal-¿de qué hablo?... tu sabes muy bien de que hablo… ¡porque te enamoras si luego no vas a corresponder tu sentimientos!...-le grita exigiendo una respuesta.

Natsu-lo siento… pero sabes bien que no puedo corresponderlos…-le responde cabizbajo con un tono deprimido en su vos.

Jellal-¿Qué es lo que voy a ser contigo Natsu?-le dice más calmado al ver que su amigo no entendía a gritos, sentándose a su lado solo lo observa con lastima-sé que te molestara que te diga esto pero estas equivocado al odiarla-

Natsu-no me molesta… tienes razón pero no puedo evitarlo… peleo constantemente contra ese odio…-le responde triste.

Jellal-ya se… que te parece si llamamos a los muchachos otra vez… la última vez logramos alegrarte-le dice con entusiasmo para intentar subirle el ánimo.

Natsu-no lo sé…-dice dudando-por qué no, me vendría bien una bebida con amigos para olvidarme de mis problemas-dice asiendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

Jellal-bien solo deja que los llame para que traigan unas bebidas-dice tomando su teléfono.

Natsu-no mejor salgamos… no me gustaría volver a estar ebrio junto a Lucy…-le dice algo avergonzado al recordar como término en cama de la rubia.

Jellal-muy bien… les diré que nos encontramos en el bar de aquí cerca… ha… es cierto…te molestaría que lleve a alguien-le dice con un sonrojo en su rostro al recordar a su pelirroja.

Natsu-¿alguien?... no, no me molesta… en ese caso dile a los chicos que pueden llevar a sus novias…- le dice sonriendo y burlándose de él.

Jellal-pero entonces tu iras solo… ¿porque no la llevas contigo?-le dice queriéndolo animar.

Natsu-no… no creo poder hacerlo… lo mejor será que valla solo…-le dice cabizbajo.

Jellal-bien como tú quieras… iré a llamarlos… al menos no serás el único solo gray tampoco tiene quien lo acompañe…-

Natsu-bueno al menos no seré el único-le dice irónicamente recordando al idiota de su amigo.

Jellal-bueno enseguida regreso-le dice tomando su teléfono.

Ese día pasó rápido para todos en la casa pero aun no acababa, la reunión con amigos era en la noche y algo sucederá que hará que la tensión en la mansión se altere aún más….

Fin del capítulo 8.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen pronto les sacare las intrigas de encima.

Rewiews please.

# Pérgola (si no saben que es, busquen en internet). Yo tampoco sabía como se llamaba y también lo buesque.


	9. estado de ebriedad parte 1

Capítulo 9: estado de ebriedad parte 1.

En la cocina se encontraba el peliazul con su teléfono, invitando a sus amigos como habían quedado con Natsu.

Cuando termina de hablar con el último en su lista, llega la pelirroja deprimida.

Jellal-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta preocupado por el color de sus ojos.

Erza-ella esta tan deprimida… no sé qué hacer para calmar sus llantos lo único que se me ocurrió fue prepararle un té-le responde acercándose a la estantería para tomar una taza.

Jellal-oye… sé que queda mal que te pregunte esto viendo como están las cosas, pero… ¿quisieras venir conmigo esta noche?... haremos una reunión con amigos y todos llevaran sus novias y bueno yo… quiero llevarte a ti…-le dice sonrojado y nervioso.

Notando su nerviosismo se acerca a él para acariciar su rostro con ternura.

Erza-lo siento pero no puedo dejarla sola… me necesita…-le dice triste por rechazar su propuesta.

Jellal-eres una buena amiga… y… ¿no podría cuidarla alguien más?...-le dice sonando lo menos egoísta posible.

Erza-en realidad si hay alguien pero… no quisiera molestarla…-dice tomando unas yerbas de la lacena para preparar el té.

Jellal-¿Quién?..-le pregunta curioso.

Erza-es mi compañera de cuarto… también es amiga de Lucy…-le responde pensativa.

Jellal-es perfecto…. Porque no la llamas… así podremos salir juntos, después de todo dijimos que queríamos conocernos ¿no?-le dice alegre al haber encontrado la solución.

Erza-no lo sé… no creo que deba hacerlo-dice cabizbajo sintiéndose la peor amiga al pensar abandonarla.

Jellal-piénsalo, será divertido- le dice intentando convencerla.

Erza-muy bien la llamare… pero en cuanto termine esa reunión volveré al lado de mi amiga-le responde seriamente, tomando la tasa entre sus manos para poder irse.

El peliazul solo la ve alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Recostado en la cama que solía ser de su padre estaba el pelirosa dormido profundamente.

"estoy a su lado como siempre lo estuve desde que era pequeño… le dirijo la mirada pero ya no está… ¿en dónde está?... ¿Por qué se fue?... miro a todos los lados pero no lo encuentro, cuando una luz llama mi atención… me acerco para ver de donde proviene… caminando llego a una puerta, la luz provenía del pequeño agujero del picaporte… intento abrirla pero no puedo, la empujo con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo logro, asique me rindo… ¿Qué es esa puerta y porque está cerrada?..."

Jellal-¡Natsu despierta!-le dice sacándolo de aquel extraño sueño.

Natsu-qu… ¿Qué paso?-le pregunta dormido.

Jellal-¿Qué paso?... amigo llegaremos tarde ve a cambiarte-le dice enojado mientras lo mueve para despabilarlo.

Natsu-está bien pero ya déjame-le dice agitando su brazo molesto intentando golpearlo.

Jellal-te dejare… tengo que ir a cambiarme a mi casa pero cuando vuelva te quiero listo, ¿entendiste?-le dice para luego retirarse del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Al ver que se su amigo se fue se sienta rápidamente en su cama para mirar la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca.

Natsu-"¿qué fue lo que quisiste decirme padre?"-piensa mirando con melancolía aquella pulsera, recordando ese sueño.

Sin ganas, se levanta de la cama para poder salir de ahí y dirigirse a su cuarto donde comienza a despojarse de sus prendas dejándolas en el suelo, camina hacia el baño para meterse dentro de la ducha.

Con su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que las gotas caigan en cascada sobre su pecho desnudo comienza a recordar serrando sus ojos. Sus labios, su cabello, su cuerpo, pero lo que lo torturaba mas era recordar sus lágrimas, aquellas lagrimas que había provocado en ella.

Natsu-"me hubiera gustado poder quedarme con ella, si tan solo mi odio desapareciera yo… podría amarla como se merece…"-piensa con mirada perdida y sin ganas sierra la perrilla deteniendo la ducha para poder salir.

Lucy-¡Natsuuuu!-se escucha fuera del cuarto del baño a una Lucy molesta.

Desconcertado, Rápidamente toma una toalla y la coloca rodeando su cintura para luego salir a encontrarse con ella, sin pensar en que lo vería semidesnudo con agua cayendo de su cuerpo. Se para en seco al verla dentro de su cuarto tambaleándose como si estuviera ebria y mirándolo seriamente.

Tratando de mantenerse de pie se acerca a él, se detiene para mirarlo de arriba abajo para luego soltar un suspiro.

Natsu-Lucy… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué caminas de esa forma?-le pregunta extrañado y preocupado a la vez.

Lucy-¡Natsu!…-grita alegre saltando sobre el tirándolo en el suelo.

Natsu-¿Qué?...-no termina de hablar cuando sus labios lo callan.

Sorprendido por su repentino acto pierde la conciencia de lo que pasaba y le corresponde aquel beso, lentamente desliza sus brazos para abrasar sus caderas.

La rubia dejándose llevar por sus carisias, continua besándolo hasta verse obligada a separarse por falta de aire haciendo que sus miradas se pierdan con la del otro.

Natsu-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?-le pregunta con un tono triste en su voz.

Lucy-y tu… ¿Por qué no puedes?... ¿simplemente amarme?...-dice con vos cansada entre cerrando sus ojos como queriendo evitar dormirse.

Natsu-lo siento… yo no…-deja de hablar al sentirla caer derrotada sobre su pecho-¡Lucy!... ¡que te sucede Lucy!-grita desesperado por su repentino desmayo.

Preocupado la levanta entre sus brazos para recostarla en su cama, toma el teléfono y llama a su amigo.

Natsu- bien yo la cuidare hasta que llegues-termina de decirle a su amigo para después colgar.

Preocupado se sienta a su lado y la observa dormida pensando que es lo que la puso mal, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escucharla murmurar, lentamente acerca su oído para escucharla mejor.

Lucy-Natsu…- se escucha susurrar de sus labios.

Natsu-descuida aquí estoy-le responde acariciando su rostro dormido.

Lucy-Igneel-sama… lo lamento-continua diciendo entre sueños.

El pelirosa se sorprende por sus palabras, Furioso y desviando su mirada, observa que su mano esta serrada con fuerza en forma de puño.

Natsu-"papa… ¿qué debo hacer?... ayúdame… ayúdame a perdonarla…"-piensa mirando el suelo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos, respira profundo y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla.

Natsu-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta sorprendido de que no sea su amigo quien tocaba.

Lluvia-lo siento mi nombre es lluvia y estoy buscando a Lucy-le dice desesperada por su respuesta.

Natsu-¿eres su amiga?... ven conmigo ella se desmayó y no sé qué hacer-le dice tomándola de la muñeca para llevarla frente a la rubia que aun dormía.

Lluvia-no se preocupe… era común que en un momento tendría que desmayarse-le dice haciendo que se extrañe por su respuesta.

Natsu- ¿de qué hablas?... ¿Cómo que se tendría que desmayar?- le pregunta preocupado.

Lluvia-… le responderé cuando se vista…- le dice señalándolo avergonzada.

Natsu-ha olvide que estaba desnudo-dice rascando su cabeza corriendo al baño para cambiarse.

Ya vestido vuelve con las chicas para una explicación.

Natsu-bien ya me vestí ¿me lo dirás?-le pregunta poniéndose a uno de los lados de la cama.

Lluvia-bueno… lo que paso es que erza-san se equivocó de té y le dio a Lucy-san un te muy extraño que causa efectos muy extraños sobre una persona que no está acostumbrada a beberlo-le explica mientras limpia la frente de la rubia con una toalla húmeda.

Natsu-… y… ¿Cuáles son esos síntomas?-le pregunta nervioso al recordar su extraña actitud.

Lluvia-los síntomas son muy parecidos a los de una persona ebria, con la diferencia de que ella si recordara lo que hiso cuando se recupere-le dice riendo.

Natsu-¿lo recordara?...-pregunta avergonzado con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Lluvia-si… ¿podrías cuidar a Lucy-san un momento?... lluvia debe ir por unas cosas a el cuarto de Lucy-san…- le dice levantándose de su lugar para poder salir e ir al cuarto de la rubia.

Natsu-¿lluvia?...-dice al escuchar como la peliazul decía su nombre en tercera persona.

Lucy-¿Dónde estoy?-dice haciendo que el pelirosa la mire.

Natsu-no te levantes…-le dice preocupado acercándose a ella.

Lucy-¿Natsu?... estas vestido…-dice con vos cansada y mirándolo perdida.

Natsu-¿Qué?... claro que estoy vestido…-avergonzado se sienta a su lado para acariciar su mejilla-"seguro sigues bajo los efectos de ese te"- piensa mirándola con ternura.

Lucy-no me gusta-le dice asiendo un puchero e inflando sus cachetes.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?...-le pregunta con una gotita detrás de su cabeza (estilo anime).

Lucy-prefiero el Natsu desnudo-dice aun con el puchero en su rostro y dirigiendo enojada su mirada hacia otro lado.

Natsu-no lo puedo creer-dice golpeando su frente como si estuviera solo hablando tonterías con ella.

Lucy-Natsu…-le susurra volviendo a mirarlo con ternura- ¿tú me amas?-le pregunta sorprendiéndolo.

Sin poder encontrar palabras desvía su mirada deprimida hacia otro lado. La rubia al no recibir respuesta se sienta en su lugar y apoya su mejilla en el hombro del pelirosa.

Lucy-¿no me responderás?...-le dice al oído con un tono triste en su vos.

Nuevamente no se anima a hablar y solo niega con la cabeza.

Lucy-Natsu… te amo… ¿quisieras amarme?...-le dice en un susurro.

Sin recibir respuesta de su parte, deprimida abraza su pecho por detrás para apoyar su cabeza en la espalda. Al sentirla abrazarlo levanta su mano para acariciar la suya. Un silencio los rodea pero una tercera persona lo rompe asustándolos y haciendo que se separen avergonzados.

Jellal-valla ustedes sí que son estúpidos-dice sonriendo mientras se adentra al cuarto.

Laxus-¿se puede pasar?-dice golpeando la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

Natsu-¿y tú qué haces aquí?-le pregunta sorprendido.

Jellal-estamos todos aquí… los muchachos están con las chicas afuera-le responde señalando detrás de el con el dedo pulgar.

Lucy-¿las chicas?-le pregunta mirándolo enojada.

Natsu-no pienses mal Lucy… solo son las novias de los muchachos-le responde asustado y agitando sus manos para calmarla.

Gray-Natsu... ¿Quién es ella?-le pregunta entrando al cuarto.

Natsu-eso a ti no te impo…-

Lucy-mi nombre es Lucy soy la tutora de Natsu-contesta interrumpiéndolo.

Mira-Lucy... qué bonito nombre-con una sonrisa entra y se coloca a un lado de Laxus.

Laxus-oye por que no esperaste afuera-le dice enojado.

Mira-Lissana me pidió que venga a ver por qué se tardaban tanto-le responde sin borrar su sonrisa.

Erza-Jellal por que tard…-deja de hablar al ver a su amiga tambaleándose sobre la cama-Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí?..-le pregunta preocupada acercándose a ella.

Lucy-erza-ne…-le dice alegre lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

Erza-maldición creí que lluvia te cuidaría… ¿en dónde está?-le pregunta enojada a la rubia que solo le respondió levantando sus hombros con indiferencia.

Lluvia-Natsu-san lluvia lamenta haber tardad…-se calla al ver el cuarto lleno de personas.

Erza-lluvia porque Lucy esta fuera de su cuarto-le dice liberando un aura asesina.

Lluvia-lo… lo siento en el momento que lluvia dio la vuelta ella ya se había ido-dice nerviosa y asustada.

Erza-no puedo creer que la perdieras-le dice asustándola aún mas no solo a ella sino a todos los presentes.

Lluvia-lluvia… lluvia lo siente-dice para salir corriendo de ahí.

Erza- ¡gray!-le dice llamando su atención-ve a verla y dile a Levy que venga de inmediato-le ordena, asustado asiente y sale corriendo tras la peliazul.

Jellal-tranquilízate… solo está un poco tonta por ese te-le dice tratando de calmar su enojo…

Fin del capítulo 9.

Termino este capítulo aquí porque se me hiso muy largo pero continua en el siguiente…


	10. estado de ebriedad parte 2

Capítulo 10: estado de ebriedad parte 2.

Jellal-tranquilízate… solo está un poco tonta por ese te-le dice tratando de calmar su enojo.

Laxus-mira… ¿dónde está Lissana?-le pregunta ignorando las peleas de sus amigos.

Mira-espera iré a ver-le dice alegre para luego salir fuera del cuarto.

Erza-ven Lucy te llevare a tu cuarto-tomando su mano para rodearla en su cuello la levanta lentamente.

El pelirosa solo las observa preocupado, se levanta para poder decirle algo a su amigo que al igual que él las estaba observando.

Natsu-oye…-le dice susurrando para que nadie escuche llamando su atención-luego necesito que me des un consejo-le dice en confidencia.

El peliazul asiente, y continúa mirando a las chicas que intentaban caminar juntas.

Mira-Laxus… ¿aquí está para que la necesitas?-le pregunta alegre con su hermana de la mano.

Laxus-Lissana, necesito que te quedes con Natsu un momento todos nosotros iremos por las cosas para la reunión que al parecer se ara aquí- le dice señalando al pelirosa.

Lissana-¿quieres que me quede con Natsu aquí?-pregunta avergonzada mientras observaba al pelirosa que reía junto a su amigo.

Laxus-claro… ¡Natsu!-le grita para que se acerque.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede por qué gritas?-le pregunta fastidiado con él.

Laxus-sierra la boca y escucha-le dice enojado para que se calle- te quedaras con Lissana mientras nosotros vamos por las bebidas-le dice en forma de orden.

Natsu-muy bien pero que quede claro que no seré el niñero de nadie-le dice enojado.

Lissana-ho… hola… tu nombre es Natsu ¿no?...-le pregunta nerviosa.

Natsu-a si es tu eres Lissana ¿no?... es un placer-responde amigable con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

La albina acepta su saludo nerviosa y estrecha su mano. Sus manos son bruscamente separadas por una Lucy furiosa y ebria que se colocó frente al pelirosa.

Lucy-lo siento cariño él es solo mío-le dice mirándola enojada y tambaleándose para los castados.

Sonrojado la toma de la cintura por detrás para evitar que se caiga, la rubia al sentir sus manos rodeándola se deja caer de espaldas sobre su pecho, retomando su equilibrio se da la vuelta para terminar frente a él y poder robarle un beso, el cual no pudo evitar corresponder.

Natsu-lu…Lucy… ya… de… debes… descansar…-le dice entre besos, ignorando al grupo detrás de ellos.

Separándose de él, lo mira con un sonrojo y la mirada perdida.

Lucy-está bien… pero solo si vienes conmigo-le dice en vos baja para que solo él la escuche.

Natsu-lo siento pero no puedo… debo quedarme hasta que los chicos vuelvan-le responde también en un susurro.

Al escucharlo recuerda con quien se quedaría cuando todos se vallan, le dirige una mirada a la albina frente a ellos, quien los observaba deprimida.

Lucy-no quiero que estés solo con ella… déjame quedarme…-le dice poniéndole ojitos para convencerlo.

Natsu-está bien… supongo que los efectos pasaran dentro de un rato más-le dice haciéndola sonreír.

Lucy-¡sí!-grita feliz para abrazarlo fuerte por el cuello.

Natsu-erza… no te preocupes yo la cuidare hasta que lleguen…-le dice sintiendo su mirada detrás de él.

Levy-erza… déjalos Lucy parece estar tranquila con él-le dice colocando una mano en su hombro para convencerla.

Erza-está bien… pero solo lo permitiré porque si se queda en su cuarto podría volver a escapar-le dice seriamente al pelirosa que seguía aprisionado por los brazos de Lucy.

Natsu-no se preocupen ustedes vallan… yo me quedare con ella-les dice con una sonrisa para que se puedan ir tranquilos.

Jellal-bien creo que podemos confiar en ti… después de todo Lissana también estará con ustedes-le dice tomando la mano de su pelirroja para luego sacarla del cuarto.

Gajeel-es cierto ya vámonos Levy-dice apareciendo desde las sombras para jalar de la muñeca a su pequeña novia y también sacándola del cuarto.

Laxus-volveremos en un momento Lissana… ayuda a Natsu a cuidar a Lucy-le ordena antes de salir caminando.

Mira-pórtate bien Lissana-le dice con una sonrisa para después salir detrás del rubio.

El pelirosa al ver que todos se fueron, rápidamente levanta en sus brazos a la rubia haciendo que ella con una sonrisa recueste el rostro en su pecho.

Natsu-Lissana acompáñame a la sala, recostare a Lucy hay-le dice para que lo siga.

La albina asiente con la cabeza y comienza a seguirlo, mirando triste la pareja que caminaba delante suyo no puede evitar ponerse triste, recordando el beso, los celos y sobre todo las miradas que se daban entre ellos, una pequeña lagrima se escapa de su ojo, rápidamente lo limpia asustada de que la vean llorar.

Lissana-"Natsu… me hubiera gustado que me amaras como la amas a ella"-piensa cabizbaja.

Levanta su mirada al escuchar que la rubia le hablaba al pelirosa mientras el solo la miraba y caminaba aun con ella en brazos.

Lucy-Natsu… te amo…-le dice con una sonrisa.

Natsu-ya deja de hablar y duérmete-contesta riendo.

Lucy-Natsu-le dice enojada con un puchero en sus labios-dime que me amas-le dice tiernamente dándole una orden.

El pelirosa riendo solo la mira, pensando en lo tierna que se veía de esa forma.

Lucy-Natsu dímelo-le exige con vos molesta.

Natsu-está bien-riendo la levanta un poco su brazo para poder acercarse a su oído-… te amo…- le dice en un susurro asiéndola feliz.

Mientras continua observando una leve sonrisa se escapa de su rostro al escuchar la forma en la que hablaban entre ellos.

Lissana-"Natsu se ve tan feliz a su lado... si él es feliz yo también lo soy"-piensa riendo en su cabeza.

Natsu-Lissana ayúdame a recostarla-le dice al haber llegado a la sala sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lissana-s… si… -dice nerviosa acercándose a él.

Natsu-necesito que quites los almohadones del sillón-le dice señalándole con los ojos al no poder usar las manos.

Asiéndole caso comienza a tirar los almohadones al piso, cuando termina, el pelirosa la recuesta con cuidado, colocando por último la cabeza de la rubia en su regazo.

Mirándolos con ternura se sienta frente a ellos en el sillón individual.

Natsu-gracias Lissana- le dice regalándole una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

Lissana-no…no hay problema…-le responde nerviosa y sin mirarlo.

Natsu-lamento lo de antes-le dice apenado.

Lissana-¿lo de antes?... ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunta volviéndolo a mirar curiosa.

Natsu-me refiero… a los celos de Lucy… lo lamento-le responde sonrojado mirando a su rubia dormida.

Lissana-Natsu-le dice asiendo que la mire a los ojos-¿tú la amas?-le pregunta sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-s…si pero no puedo amarla como se merece…-le dice cabizbajo recordando a su padre.

Lissana-crees que a tu padre le hubiera gust….-

Gray-Lissana no digas nada-interrumpe apareciendo junto con Lluvia.

Natsu-¿Gray?... creí que estabas con los demás-le dice sorprendido de verlo.

Gray-se olvidaron de mí… Lissana podrías acompañar a Lluvia a la cocina por favor-le dice seriamente.

Lissana-s…si…-levantándose de su lugar se aleja junto con lluvia hacia la cocina.

Natsu-gray… ¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunta serio.

Sin responderle se sienta en el lugar que la albina había desocupado.

Gray-lo siento… pero no podemos interferir-le dice confundiéndolo.

Natsu-no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando asique lo dejare así- dice rindiéndose-por cierto vístete por favor-continua señalándolo.

Gray-¿Qué cuándo?-dice nervioso para empezar a buscar su ropa dejándolo solo con la rubia que aun dormía.

Natsu-idiota-dice mirando a su amigo correr desesperado.

Lucy-¿me quede dormida?-pregunta haciendo que la mire preocupado.

Natsu-valla pensé que no despertarías-le dice riendo.

Cuando lo ve se da cuenta en donde se encontraba y rápidamente se levanta confundiéndolo.

Lucy-lo siento-le dice avergonzada.

Natsu-de qué habl...hoo ya veo se te paso el efecto…-le dice con una sonrisa comprendiendo.

Lucy-en serio lo siento no lo volveré a hacer-le dice avergonzada para poder salir corriendo.

Natsu-espera-dice tomando su mano para detenerla-quédate… por lo que queda del día… quédate conmigo-le dice cabizbajo avergonzado.

Sorprendida se da la vuelta para verlo frente a ella, se acerca a él tomando su rostro con ambas manos para aproximarse a sus labios y poder besarlo con la ternura que solo ella podía darle.

Lucy-me quedare… pero con una condición…-le dice separándose de él regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu-¿Cuál?-pregunta curioso.

Lucy-prométeme… que solo soy yo la única que, que…-dice nerviosa intentando hablar.

Natsu-te lo prometo-sabiendo lo que intentaba decir se acerca a ella tomando su rostro para que lo mire a los ojos-prometo que solo te amare a ti-le susurra para luego besarla tiernamente.

Sus besos eran irresistibles solo él podía hacer que se sintiera de esa forma de la forma en la que cualquiera quisiera sentirse, olvidándose de todos sus problemas sus labios no se separaban dejándose caer por completo en la tentación de continuar…

Fin del capítulo 10.

Bueno, bueno… perdón por dejarlo así pero van a tener que esperar al próximo…. No se preocupen actualizo muy seguido como ya se abran dado cuenta…

Me olvide de agradecer sus Rewiews me encanta que les encante jajá bueno nos vemos en el próximo espérenlo.

Rewiews please.


	11. señales en sueños

Hi minna… para este capítulo es necesario recordar que…

#cuando a Lucy le leen el testamento de Igneel Natsu no estaba presente… por lo tanto nunca se entera de lo que se dice hay… bueno les digo para que entiendan este capítulo…

Capítulo 11: señales en sueños.

Sus besos eran irresistibles solo él podía hacer que se sintiera de esa forma de la forma en la que cualquiera quisiera sentirse, olvidándose de todos sus problemas sus labios no se separaban dejándose caer por completo en la tentación de continuar.

Gray-¡oye cabeza de chicle!-le grita desde la cocina asiendo que se separen.

Natsu-lo siento… en seguida vuelvo-le dice en vos baja para luego correr a donde se encontraba su amigo.

Rápidamente se aleja de ella para volver lo más pronto posible, en el momento en que llega a la cocina donde el pelinegro se encontraba solo, al parecer las chicas ya no estaban ahí.

Natsu-¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota? -le pregunta enojado acercándose a él.

Gray-¿Qué es lo que quiero?... nada solo quería alejarte de ella-le responde con seriedad.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-pregunta extrañado.

Gray-no permitiré que le hagas daño a esa pobre chica-le dice con mirada asesina.

Natsu-¿no lo permitirás?... aun no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿Quién demonios te dijo que la quiero lastimar?-le pregunta exigiendo la respuesta.

Gray-Jellal, dijo que tú planeabas enamorarla para luego romper su corazón y que ella se valla de esta casa-le dice seriamente mientras se acerca a él.

Natsu-yo… yo no… es cierto pero…-dice titubeando al encontrarse nuevamente confundido.

Gray-amigo sé que no debo decirte esto pero… no deberías dejar que el odio te gane-le dice amigablemente apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

Natsu-lo sé pero… no sé qué sentir… el odio no me deja amarla…-dice cabizbajo observando la pulsera que tanto adoraba.

Gray-bueno creo que pronto sabrás aclarar lo que sientes y te permitirás amarla-le responde golpeando su cabeza.

Natsu-¡eso dolió idiota!-le grita devolviéndole el golpe.

Gray-¡quieres pelear rosadito!-le responde enfrentándolo.

Natsu-lo siento pero me esperan pervertido-le dice señalándolo para luego irse y dejarlo solo.

Saliendo de la cocina se detiene en la puerta para antes de ir con ella, calmar sus pensamientos.

Natsu-"no pienso seguir con ese absurdo plan… solo me dedicare aclarar mis sentimientos… si tan solo estuvieras aquí para ayudarme papa… todo sería más fácil contigo a mi lado.."-piensa sujetando entre sus manos la pulsera.

Lucy-¡Natsu!-grita saltando sobre el para abrazarlo sorprendiéndolo-¿paso algo?-le pregunta preocupada al ver su rostro pensativo.

Cuando esta por responderle el sonido de la puerta llama su atención.

Natsu-parece que ya llegaron-le dice regalándole una sonrisa-iré abrirles –le dice separándose de ella para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

Al abrir la puerta una envestida de amigos y amigas lo empujan entrando en la casa con bebidas y comida para la reunión.

Esa noche todos juntos brindaron y festejaron haciendo que todos olvidaran sus problemas, conflictos y dudas del día. Cuando llego la hora de irse todos se despidieron, para separarse cada uno con su pareja hasta sus casas, dejando solos a Natsu y Lucy quienes cansados decidieron ir a dormir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la puerta del cuarto de Lucy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mirándola a los ojos, se acerca a ella para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, acariciando su mejilla comienza a mirar sus labios con mirada perdida, sin poder resistir más los presiona contra los suyos para poseerlos profundamente. Intentado no caer en sus besos apasionados se separa de él, para mirarlo insegura.

Lucy-lo siento… no puedo tu no me…-se calla al sentir que este la abraza con fuerza.

Natsu-Lucy… sé que no puedo amarte aun… pero te prometo que resolveré lo que siento…-le dice desesperado para evitar su rechazo.

Preocupada por él toma su rostro para que la mire a los ojos.

Lucy-sé que lo aras y hasta que eso pase yo te demostrare todo el tiempo que te amo para ayudarte-le dice con un tono triste en su vos.

Natsu-si haces eso no me poder contener… sol deja que lo haga solo-le dice acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Lucy-está bien-responde abrazándolo con ternura.

Natsu-debo irme-le dice correspondiéndole aquel tierno abrazo intentando contenerse a seguir.

Lucy-claro… buenas noches-le dice separándose de el para luego besarlo en forma de despedida.

Natsu-buenas noches-responde con un tono cansado en su vos.

Al despedirse cada uno se dirige a su cuarto para poder descansar dando por terminado aquel largo día.

Oooo00ooo0000000 a la mañana siguiente ooooo000000ooo0o0o0ooo0

Durmiendo y moviéndose molesta en su cama estaba la rubia, quien al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas.

"me encuentro sola, oscuridad es lo único que me rodea… cuando de repente una luz llama mi atención… no era una luz cualquiera era una luz dorada… me acerco a ella para saber de dónde provenía… ¡es el!... el lleva ese resplandor en su cuerpo… Igneel-sama es usted… corro para hablarle pero en cuanto me acerco desaparece dejando el resplandor frente a mí que ahora provenía de otro lado… era una puerta… escucho golpes del otro lado, intento abrirla pero no lo logro… miro por el picaporte y lo veo… era Natsu que intentaba abrirla desde el otro lado… desesperada intento también pero es inútil no lo logro… de repente recuerdo mi llave la tomo y abro con ella la puerta que nos separaba…"

Virgo-Hime, Hime, despierte-le dice moviéndola para que despierte.

Lucy-que, que paso-dice asustada y adormilada.

Virgo-Hime el desayuno está listo-responde seriamente.

Lucy-gracias virgo… iré en un momento-le dice molesta para que se retire.

Virgo-muy bien Hime iré a despertar al joven Natsu-le dice para luego salir de su cuarto dejándola sola.

Molesta se sienta en su lugar, estira su brazo al cajón de la mesita de noche para abrirlo y sacar aquella llave que había convertido en collar para poder llevarla siempre consigo.

Lucy-"Igneel-sama… ¿qué me quisiste decir?"-piensa mirando la llave con tristeza.

Sin encontrar una respuesta se levanta para comenzar a cambiarse, colocando el collar en su cuello.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Durmiendo tranquilo estaba el pelirosa en su cama.

"otra vez estoy aquí… con la diferencia que desde un principio me encuentro solo… no sé qué pasa… de nuevo me encuentro frente a esa luz… me acerco y es esa puerta otra vez e intento abrirla con todas mis fuerzas… ¿Qué es lo que hay del otro lado?... ¿estará él?... de repente la luz se apaga y lo que comienza a brillar es mi muñeca… me la quito para mirarla bien… de repente la pulsera se escapa de mis manos y se pega al picaporte haciendo que la puerta se abra… la luz aumenta haciendo que cubra mis ojos… "

Virgo-joven Natsu despierte el desayuno está listo-dice moviéndolo para que despierte.

Enojado se levanta sin ganas para mirarla con odio.

Natsu-acabas de arruinar mi sueño, estaba a punto de saber qué es lo que mi padre me quería decir-le dice enojado por haber interrumpido su sueño.

Virgo-lo siento joven… ¿quiere castigarme?...-le pregunta sin demostrar expresiones como siempre hacia.

Natsu-no, solo déjame, iré en un momento-le dice levantándose de su cama para encerrarse en el baño.

Oooooo000000lo00o0 unas horas más tarde oooo0000ooooooooooooo00000o

Ambos estaban en la cocina desayunando tranquilos, no se dedicaban palabras solo sonrisas y miradas. Un silencio molesto los rodea hasta que el pelirosa lo rompe.

Natsu-¿dormiste bien anoche?-le pregunta intentando entablar una conversación.

Lucy-si, al principio mi cabeza me dolía pero luego me permitió dormir-le responde con vos amigable.

Natsu-¿ya no te duele?-pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-no… Natsu… ¿puedo contarte algo?-le pregunta nerviosa.

Natsu-claro… ¿de qué se trata?-responde curioso.

Lucy-es sobre un sueño que tuve anoche… me gustaría saber tu opinión-dice nerviosa al recordar el extraño sueño.

Natsu-¿un sueño?...-pregunta pensativo recordando que él también tuvo uno.

Lucy-sí, fue extraño pero lo vi… era Igneel-sama… intentaba decirme algo pero no supe que era…-le dice con un tono triste en su vos.

Natsu-¿mi padre?... espera… ¿en tu sueño había una puerta?-interrumpe exaltado.

Lucy-s… si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?...-pregunta sorprendida.

Natsu-yo tuve un sueño parecido anoche… pero no supe de qué se trataba solo sé que intentaba decirme algo…-

Lucy-eso es muy extraño… ¿de qué crees que se trate?...-le pregunta confundida.

Natsu-no lo sé pero nunca puedo saber que hay detrás de esa puerta-responde pensativo intentando recordar su sueño.

Lucy-bueno… en mi sueño logro abrirla con la llave del dragón y tú te encontrabas del otro lado de la puerta…-le dice sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-¿yo?... eso significa que estábamos separados… ¿pero porque?... ¿Qué es lo que mi padre quiere decirnos?... espera ¿dijiste la llave del dragón?-pregunta confundido.

Lucy-si… es esta, ves-le dice sacando la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

Luego de ver la llave que la rubia le mostraba se levanta de su siento cabizbajo escondiendo los ojos en su flequillo, solo sale de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

La rubia preocupada solo lo ve alejarse de ella, pensando que fue lo que hiso para que se ponga de esa manera y que la ignore.

…..…..,,,,,,,,…..

Natsu-"¿por qué Lucy tenía la llave de mi padre?... creí que había desaparecido hace mucho… recuerdo que quise enterrarlo con ella pero nunca la encontré… eso era algo que nos unía a mi padre y a mi…"-piensa recostado en el jardín.

#Flashback#

Igneel-¡Natsu ven un momento!-le grita a su pequeño hijo.

El pequeño y tierno pelirosa llega corriendo para sorprenderlo con un fuerte abrazo. El pelirrojo separándose del niño se agacha para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Igneel-hijo… quiero que tengas esto siempre contigo-le dice entregándole una pulsera de oro grabada.

Natsu-¿Por qué?-le pregunta con una tierna vos de niño pequeño.

Igneel-porque yo tengo esto-le dice mostrándole una llave con un dragón en la punta.

Natsu-¿y porque tú tienes una llave?-le pregunta haciéndole un puchero que hiso reír a su padre.

Igneel-eso es porque la llave te representa y solo puede tenerla la persona que más te quiere y ese soy yo-le responde revolviendo su cabello y regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu-¿y la pulsera que representa papa?-le pregunta curioso.

Igneel-la pulsera me representa a mi… pero lo más importante, observa esto…-le dice acercando la llave a la pulsera.

Sorprendido observa como la punta de la llave se pega al borde de la pulsera formando un pequeño collar.

Igneel-¿te gusta?-le pregunta mirándolo con ternura.

Natsu-si-dice feliz asintiendo con la cabeza.

Igneel-significa que nuestras vidas están unidas… que son una-le responde sonriente.

Feliz de escuchar a su padre le regala una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo con fuerza…

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-"mi vida unida a la tuya… mi vida unida a la de Lucy… mi padre le dio la llave a ella… entregándole mi vida junto con ella… ahora lo se…. Gracias papa…"-piensa sonriente con una lagrima escapando de su ojo.

Decidido se levanta del suelo y se dirige corriendo en busca de Lucy, al llegar la ve a punto de entrar a su cuarto corre hacia ella y la detiene tomándola de la muñeca para darla vuelta y quedar justo frente a ella, sus mirada se pierden en el momento en que se cruzan y sin decirle nada se acerca para tomar su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo…

Fin del capítulo 11.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… y no se reocupen pronto subiré el otro para que no se queden con la intriga jejeje bueno nos vemos.

Rewiews please.


	12. un dia de solo amor

Bueno, bueno… hoy hay tan, tan, tan…. ¡LEMON!... Como sé que mis lectores son unos pervertidos como yo acá se los dejo…

Capítulo 12: un día de solo amor.

Decidido se levanta del suelo y se dirige corriendo en busca de Lucy, al llegar la ve a punto de entrar a su cuarto corre hacia ella y la detiene tomándola de la muñeca para darla vuelta y quedar justo frente a ella, sus mirada se pierden en el momento en que se cruzan y sin decirle nada se acerca para tomar su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta sus labios se ven aprisionados con los de él, dejándose llevar y sin pensarlo dos veces le corresponde su beso.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?... ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?-le pregunta preocupada separándose de él.

Natsu-lo siento…. Pero por fin lo se… se lo que mi padre me quiso decir todo este tiempo-responde acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

Lucy-¿lo sabes?...-pregunta curiosa mientras se pierde con sus ojos.

Natsu-él quiere que te perdone… y quiere que te amé…-le dice en un susurro.

Lucy-entonces…-dice feliz con ojos llorosos.

Natsu- tú tienes mi vida y yo tengo la tuya-le dice tomando su rostro para que lo mire a los ojos.

Lucy-yo tengo tu vida…-dice confundida.

Natsu-la llave es mi vida… la pulsera es la tuya… eso es lo que mi padre quería decirnos, tu vida y la mía están unidas-

Lucy-eso significa… ¿Qué tu odio hacia mí?...-

Natsu-lo único que siento por ti ahora es amor-le dice mirándola fijo para que le crea-te amo Lucy-continua haciendo que la rubia libere el llanto que amenazaba por salir.

Viéndola llorar, acaricia su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con delicadeza, y poder robarle un beso, al cual la rubia correspondió con una sonrisa.

Sus besos no se detenían tornándose apasionados, dejándose llevar el pelirosa la levanta sujetando sus piernas para envolverlas en su cintura y aprisionarla en la puerta de su cuarto, ágilmente con su mano logra abrir la puerta, con ella aun sobre él, la lleva hasta su cama donde caen ambos para terminar ahora él sobre su cuerpo, con las manos alrededor de su cabeza y arrodillado con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.

Natsu-Lucy… te amo… y ahora que sé que te amo no creo poder contenerme…-le dice con la respiración agitada perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Lucy-no me importa solo quiero que me ames… es lo único que he querido desde que te conocí-dice tomando su rostro para volver a besarlo.

El pelirosa se pierde nuevamente al tenerla cerca no podía evitarlo, sus labios eran suaves al igual que sus manos que acariciaban con pasión su espalda, rindiéndose ante ella sus labios se mueven hacia su cuello estremeciéndola y haciéndola gemir cosa que lo hiso desearla aún más.

Ella no pensaba, por su mente solo pasaba la idea de ser suya, entregándose por completo lo deja continuar, sus grandes manos comenzaban a acariciarla con delicadeza y dirigiéndolas hasta debajo de su camiseta aprisiona su pecho entre sus dedos haciéndola gemir de place nuevamente.

Sin separar los labios de su cuello, comienza a masajear su pecho con una mano y con la otra empieza a desnudarla lentamente desabrochando su camisa botón por botón, antes de terminar de desabrocharla se arrodilla aun sobre ella para quitarse la remera que comenzaba a estorbar, se vuelve a colocar y termina de quitar la camisa de la rubia dejándola al fin con el pecho desnudo.

Viéndola desnuda frente a él, ya no tenía que contenerse, decidido vuelve a masajear uno de su pechos, con sus labios aprisiona el otro asiéndola estremecer, sin querer detenerse su mano libre empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de la rubia, mientras ella se agarraba con uñas de las sabanas debajo de ella.

Sintiendo como tocaba y besaba su cuerpo no pude evitar excitarse, él estaba por hacerla suya y eso es lo que ella quería, que la amara como nadie la había amado.

Al terminar de desabrochar su pantalón se separa de ella para quitar el resto de las prendas que le estorbaban, dejándolos completamente desnudos, el pelirosa vuelve a acomodarse, esta vez entre sus piernas deteniéndose frente a su intimidad.

El pelirosa antes de entrar por completo en ella la mira cómo se retuerce de placer, serrando sus ojos con fuerza y tratando de calmar su respiración.

Natsu-"Lucy te amo, ahora que lo se te are mía… para poder por fin ser solo tuyo"-piensa mirándola seriamente.

Decidido se acomoda para rápidamente penetrarla cortando la línea que demostraba su virginidad, un grito de dolor sale de su boca al sentirlo dentro suyo y sujetándose con fuerza a la sabanas una pequeña lágrima se escapa de su ojo.

El pelirosa se detiene para esperar a que su dolor se calme, al notar que la rubia recupera su respiración continua, saliendo y entrando en ella lentamente haciéndola gritar su nombre, gotas de sudor caían por su cabeza, no podía detenerse, comienza a moverse más rápido, mientras la rubia inconscientemente rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura del pelirosa para que el entre mejor en ella.

Con las manos entre la cabeza de Lucy se sujeta fuerte de las sabanas al igual que ella, diciendo su nombre entre gemidos la rubia termina, mientras que el pelirosa también termina deteniéndose en seco dentro de ella.

Con la respiración agitada Natsu cae sobre ella derrotado para recuperar su aliento, cuando logra recuperarlo aun dentro suyo levanta la mirada para verla a los ojos.

Natsu-Lucy… finalmente puedo amarte sin culpa… te amo-le dice con vos cansada y mirada perdida.

Lucy-gracias por perdonarme y amarme… te amo…-le dice en un susurro para después besarlo con ternura.

Terminando de besarla se separa de ella por completo para recostarse a su lado y luego tomar su mano atrayéndola hacia él para abrasarla.

Lucy-"Natsu… te amo… me entregue por completo a ti para demostrártelo… y como tu dijiste tú tienes mi vida y yo tango la tuya…"-piensa mientras lo abrasa con fuerza.

Abrasada a su pelirosa la rubia se queda dormida con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Mientras que Natsu antes de caer en el sueño toma una de las sabanas para que puedan taparse, terminando de cubrirla no pude evitar mirarla dormir sobre su pecho.

Natsu-"papa… gracias, después de todo siempre estuviste para ayudarme… te prometo que la amare… gracias por no dejarme solo…"-piensa mirando con melancolía su rubia.

Recostando su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos se sierran lentamente para por fin quedar completamente dormido.

"nuevamente estoy aquí solo…. No, no estoy solo él esta con migo sonriendo a mi lado… lo miro y le devuelvo la sonrisa… -papa gracias-le digo antes de empezar a llorar… riéndose de mí, me coloca su mano en el hombro... lo miro y veo que me está apuntando algo… es esa puerta de nuevo… pero esta vez está abierta… del otro lado esta ella, que me mira de lejos extendiéndome la mano para que me acerque… me quedo solo mirándola y sin responder, cuando su mano me empuja por la espalda… le hago caso y corro a su encuentro para abrasarla con fuerza… vuelvo la mirada a mi padre que nos observaba en la distancia… sonriendo sacude su mano despidiéndose y diciéndome algo… no logro escucharlo pero si pude entender que fue lo que me dijo… él dijo… adiós hijo siempre estaré contigo… llorando intento seguirlo pero él se desvaneció en la oscuridad… caigo rendido de rodillas al suelo tapando mi cara para calmar mis lágrimas… con ternura apoya su mano en mi hombro, la miro llorando y ella toma mis manos para levantarme… me mira a los ojos y me dice… no estás solo yo estoy aquí… sus palabras me hacen llorar aún más, la abraso fuerte mientras ella acaricia mi espalda para intentar calmarme…"

Virgo-¡joven despierte!...-le grita asustándolo.

Natsu-que… ¿qué paso?...-pregunta asustado.

Virgo-estaba teniendo una pesadilla joven… ¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunta preocupada.

Sus ojos se abren al recordar su sueño, rápidamente mira a todos los lados del cuarto buscando a su rubia que no se encontraba hay.

Natsu-Lucy… ¿Dónde está Lucy?-le pregunta desesperado por la respuesta.

Virgo-tranquilícese… la señorita está en el baño duchándose-le dice señalando el baño de la habitación.

Sabiendo donde se encontraba se levanta rápidamente ignorando que se encontraba desnudo y que virgo lo veía, para dirigirse al baño y entrar sin tocar asustando a la rubia que se encontraba bañándose.

Lucy-¡Natsu que dem!…-se calla al ser abrasada por un Natsu desesperado y desnudo.

Natsu-lo siento… solo quería… sentirte cerca de mi…-le dice abrasándola con fuerza.

La rubia preocupada solo sonríe y le corresponde aquel abraso ignorando que el agua de la ducha caía sobre ellos y que ambos se encontraban desnudos.

Virgo-se gussstan-dice de forma seria viéndolos bajo la ducha.

Lucy-Natsu… creo que deberías salir…-le dice avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.

El pelirosa dándose cuenta de la situación se separa de ella para rápidamente tomar una toalla y atarla a su cintura para cubrirse, mientras que la rubia solo cerró la cortina de baño para continuar duchándose.

Virgo-joven Natsu… si quiere puedo preparar su ducha-le dice invitándolo a que se retire del baño.

Natsu-s…si…-dice avergonzado.

Antes de seguirla se detiene en la puerta al recordar algo.

Natsu-espera olvide algo-le dice para volver al baño.

Cuando vuelve rápidamente abre la cortina de baño asustándola, sin dejarla gritar toma su mano para acercarla a su cuerpo y robarle un beso, sorprendida lentamente cae en sus beso y se los corresponde, el pelirosa se separa de ella y sin decirle nada solo sale del cuarto dejándola atontada dentro de la ducha.

Natsu-ahora si vamos-le dice a virgo con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

Sin comprender solo asiente con la cabeza, juntos se dirigen a su cuarto donde el pelirosa entra al baño rápidamente para volver con su rubia lo más pronto posible.

Ooo00000oo0000ooo minutos después ooooo00000ooooo00000ooo

Mientras el pelirosa terminaba de bañarse en su cuarto, la rubia estaba mirando televisión en la sala esperándolo con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Un golpe en la puerta llama su atención, alguien había llegado, sin ganas se dirige a la puerta para atender, en el momento en que abre se detiene en seco frente a aquella persona.

Lucy-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunta sorprendida pero a la vez enojada.

Sting-hola hermosa, supe que vivías aquí ahora y quise venir a verte-le dice con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a ella haciéndola retroceder.

Lucy-Sting, vete no quiero verte-le dice alejándose de él.

Sting-no me iré, Lucy la última vez no pude decírtelo pero… te sigo amando nunca pude olvidarte-dice para rápidamente tomar su cintura y acercarla a él.

Intentando liberarse lo empuja pero este la aprisiona entre sus brazos, con una mano toma sus rostro ya que solo necesitaba un brazo para detenerla, aproxima sus rostros, sus labios se rozan, asustada y sin saber que hacer continua empujándolo para poder evitar lo que intentaba hacer.

Natsu-¡oye suéltala!-grita tomando a Lucy del brazo para separarla y ponerse delante de ella.

Sting-¿y tú quién eres idiota?-pregunta seriamente.

Natsu-eso a ti no te importa maldito-enojado se aproxima a él para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa-si vuelves a tocar a Lucy te arrepentirás-le dice liberando un aura asesino.

Lucy-Natsu, cálmate-tomando su brazo para detenerlo y separarlo.

El pelirosa asiéndole caso a su rubia se separa de él, para pararse a su lado y tomarla de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos para luego dirigirle una mirada seria a la persona frente a ellos.

Sting-parece que no soy bien recibido Lucy… lo mejor será que me valla…-dice derrotado al verlos juntos.

Sin decirle nada, la rubia solo lo observa alejarse, al notar que Sting se había ido dirige la mirada al pelirosa, quien estaba serio y solo miraba con odio la puerta, sin saber qué hacer para calmarlo solo se le ocurre abrasarlo con fuerza.

Lucy-¿estás enojado conmigo?-le pregunta deprimida.

Sorprendido por su pregunta la mira y le corresponde aquel abrazo.

Natsu-no puedo enojarme contigo… te amo…-le dice en un susurro abrazándola con fuerza.

Separándose de ella y regalándole una sonrisa la toma de la mano para llevarla a la sala donde ambos se sientan en el sillón para mirar la tele que seguía prendida, su día había sido largo y cansado, pero eso no les importaba solo se dedicaban a abrasarse y a amarse durante lo que quedaba del día que por cierto aun no acababa.

Fin del capítulo 12.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Lemon…. Me parece que me quedo bien… en fin no vemos en el próximo capítulo… ¡ha! Me olvide…

Les agradezco enormemente sus Rewiews. Y espero que les siga gustando, bueno nada de nuevo gracias.

Rewiews please.


	13. gracias

Capítulo 13: gracias.

El día recién comenzaba para la pareja enamorada que se encontraba tirada en el suelo del jardín descansando y riendo, mirando las nubes y buscando figuras en ellas, el pelirosa tomándola de la mano la acerca a su cuerpo para que descanse en su pecho.

Natsu-quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar hoy-le dice con un tono de melancolía en su vos.

Lucy-¿un lugar?... ¿Dónde?-le pregunta levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.

Natsu-quiero visitar a mi padre… -le dice mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia sorprendida se sienta para evitar su mirada, preocupado también se sienta a su lado para abrasarla por detrás.

Lucy-¿y quieres que valla contigo?-le pregunta cabizbaja deprimida.

Natsu-sí…quiero ir a agradecerle…-le dice con un susurro en el oído.

Lucy-¿agradecerle?- pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

Natsu-sí, quiero agradecerle por haberme ayudado… y por haberte puesto en mi vida…-le dice tiernamente al oído regalándole una sonrisa.

No solo lo que decía sino también la forma en la que lo hacía, la hacían sentir feliz, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura con fuerza y sus labios rosaban su oído, como poder negarse a él, simplemente no podía.

Derrotada se separa de el para arrodillarse y terminar mirándolo a los ojos, el pelirosa con una sonrisa toma su rostro para acercar el suyo haciendo rosar sus labios para terminar en un beso.

Natsu Perdiéndose en sus besos, se inclina cayendo de espaldas al césped, mientras ella dejándose llevar se sienta sobre el para continuar besándolo, sus bocas no querían separarse no podían evitarlo, hasta que por fin se separan al quedarse ambos sin aire, sus frentes quedan unidas para poder mirarse a los ojos.

Natsu-entonces vendrás conmigo-le dice con una sonrisa para convencerla.

Lucy-iré… porque yo también tengo que contarle muchas cosas-le dice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Natsu-¿Qué cosas?-le pregunta con vos seductora.

Lucy-quiero contarle lo mucho que te amo, como te cuidare, y lo feliz que soy a tu lado… también quiero agradecerle… el que te haya ayudado a perdonarme…-le dice acariciando su rostro.

Natsu-bien entonces iremos dentro de una hora-le dice alegre.

Lucy-¿y porque no ahora?-le pregunta curiosa.

Natsu-bueno-dice tomado su rostro rápidamente para besarla-quiero quedarme un rato más aquí-continua con vos seductora para volver a besarla.

Cayendo por completo en sus besos se deja llevar, sus carisias, sus besos todo hacía que el tiempo pasara lento para ella, mientras que él se perdía por completo en sus labios, olvidándose de todo, el tiempo se terminó, cuando llego la hora de irse decidieron detenerse antes de caer en la tentación de seguir.

Oooo000000ooooo00000o0ooooo0000000000000000000ooooooooo

Ya listos para irse, salieron en el auto del pelirosa, dirigiéndose al cementerio pero haciendo una parada en un puesto de flores para después de comprar continuar su camino, juntos.

Ya hay, se dirigen de la mano a donde se encontraba enterrado Igneel, en el momento en que llegan el pelirosa no puede evitar detener sus lágrimas, llorando se agacha para dejar las flores a los pies de la lápida escrita con el nombre y la fecha de muerte de su padre.

Intentando calmarlo se agacha a su lado para poder abrasarlo, el pelirosa le corresponde el abraso, ya calmado gracias a su rubia, dirige la mirada a la lápida toma una bocanada de aire para calmarse mejor y poder hablar.

Natsu-papa… gracias… sin ti, jamás lo hubiera logrado…gracias…-dice intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir nuevamente.

Lucy-Igneel-sama… gracias… amo a Natsu y le prometo que no lo dejare solo… también gracias… por… haberme salvado…-dice liberando el llanto con el ultimo agradecimiento.

El pelirosa al escucharla la mira sorprendido, su llanto era sincero, los recuerdos comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza, la manera en la que la trataba, odiaba y aborrecía, todo la hacía sufrir y la hacía sentir culpable, arrepentido la toma rápidamente entre sus brazos sorprendiéndola.

Natsu-lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…-repetía en su oído llorando por su perdón.

Lucy-Natsu... ¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunta preocupada.

Natsu-porque siempre te culpe… y te maltrate… te hice sufrir con mi odio, por eso lo siento… perdóname Lucy…-le dice entre lágrimas desesperadas.

La rubia se separa de él, tomando su rostro para que la mire a los ojos seriamente.

Lucy-no te disculpes… nunca podría culparte por eso… lo importante es que tú me perdonaste, que te amo y que no te dejare solo… como Igneel dijo tú tienes mi vida y yo tengo la tuya… por eso, ya no más culpas y solo dediquémonos al amor que nos tenemos…-le dice seriamente a los ojos y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Natsu-gracias… tienes razón… solo me dedicare a demostrarte mi amor…-dice limpiando sus lágrimas con el brazo, para después demostrarle con una sonrisa que se calmó.

Feliz de tenerla a su lado la toma de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y poder abrasarla. Dirigiendo juntos la mirada a la lápida delante de ellos se despiden con una sonrisa, pensando que desde alguna parte el los observaba y escuchaba devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

Natsu-adiós papa, pronto vendré a visitarte… te amo…-dice tocando la lápida para despedirse.

Lucy-adiós Igneel-sama… le prometo que seré una buena tutora para Natsu-dice riendo para luego tocar al igual que el pelirosa la lápida para despedirse.

Luego de despedirse la pareja se aleja de la mano con una sonrisa hacia el auto que los llevaría devuelta a su hogar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya en la casa los enamorados entran felices, se detienen en seco en la puerta al ver frente a ellos un grupo de personas con maletas que los miraban furiosos.

Natsu-¿amigos, que hacen aquí?-pregunta sorprendido pero a la vez preocupado.

Jellal-acaso no lo recuerdas… dijimos que iríamos a la playa hoy para quedarnos hay unos días-le dice enojado.

Natsu-demonios lo olvide por completo-dice sonriendo ingenuamente.

Jellal-sabía que no podría confiar en que lo recuerdes-le dice furioso.

Natsu-tranquilízate… ¿Por qué no nos esperan?... así saldremos en un momento-le dice intentando arreglar las cosas.

Gray-idiota… ya es tarde tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder viajar-interrumpe enojado.

Lucy-tranquilos muchachos… por que no salimos mañana temprano-dice intentando calmar el grupo que se encontraba a punto de pelear.

Levy-Lu-chan tiene razón podremos salir mañana temprano-dice apoyando a su amiga con la idea.

Erza-bien… saldremos mañana temprano… pero esta noche todos dormiremos aquí, de esa forma evitaremos que alguien falte-dice seriamente asustando al grupo que peleaba.

Lucy-es una buena idea erza-ne… las chicas dormirán en mi cuarto y los chicos en el de Natsu-dice sonriente.

Al escuchar la idea el pelirosa se acerca a ella para poder decirle algo al oído para que nadie escuche.

Natsu-oye Lucy... pero yo quería dormir contigo hoy…-le dice en vos baja asiéndola sonrojar.

Lucy-lo siento Natsu… puedes dormir conmigo las veces que quieras pero esta vez la chicas dormirán en mi cuarto… te prometo que solo será esta vez-le dice también en vos baja.

Natsu-está bien, pero solo será esta vez-le dice seriamente para que lo tome en serio.

La rubia nerviosa solo asiente para luego dirigirle la mirada al grupo que los observa.

Lucy-bien chicas vengan conmigo ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano-le dice con tono de madre.

Las chicas asienten y la siguen hasta su cuarto donde todas dormirían juntas.

Natsu-bien idiotas vamos pero les advierto que ronco y muy fuerte-le dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Los chicos se miraban preocupados entre sí para luego seguir al pelirosa a su cuarto, en el momento en que llegan todos se acomodan en los colchones que Natsu había mandado a pedir a virgo, sin poder dormirse comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

Jellal-oye Natsu como sigue tu relación con Lucy-le pregunta para molestarlo.

Natsu-bien, solo te diré que ella me hace feliz… es perfecta-

Gajeel-tsk-dice interrumpiéndolo.

Natsu-¿acaso te molesto algo de lo que dije maldito?-le pregunta irritado.

Gajeel-en realidad si salamander… tu novia no es perfecta la mía si lo es-le dice con un tono de orgullo en su vos.

Jellal-chico cálmense… ambos están equivocados la única novia perfecta es erza-le dice corrigiendo a sus amigos.

Natsu-¡¿de qué demonios hablan idiotas?! ¡Lucy es la más perfecta!-grita enojado enfrentándose a sus amigos.

Gray-son todos unos idiotas-dice quejándose desde su cama haciendo que todos le dirigen la mirada.

Jellal-oye gray acaso tu no vas a pelear por lluvia-le pregunta con vos burlona.

Gray-¡sierra la boca idiota!-grita enojado.

Natsu-ho no sabía que lluvia era tu novia-le dice sorprendido con un tono infantil en su vos.

Gajeel-se hicieron novios hace poco-interrumpe seriamente.

Gray-¡ya dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera!-grita enojado levantándose de la cama para ir a enfrentarlos.

Jellal-tranquilos ya dejen de molestarlo… porque no nos vamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano-les dice intentando calmarlos.

Gray-tienes razón, yo me iré a dormir-les dice dándoles la espalda ignorándolos.

Natsu-es cierto ya estoy cansado, buenas noches-dice molesto para tirarse sobre su cama.

Despidiéndose para poder dormir todos se recuestan en sus camas y así esperar al día siguiente el momento en el que viajarían todos juntos a la playa con sus novias aquellas a las que tanto amaban…

Fin del capítulo 13.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…. El final ya se acerca y creo que lo van a esperar con las mismas ansias que yo.

Rewiews please.


	14. dia de playa

Hi minna.

Como ya les informe en el capítulo anterior ¡se acerca el final!... bueno no los molesto y espero que sigan esta historia hasta que termine.

Capítulo 14: día de playa.

"es un día tranquilo… me encuentro con ella como siempre pero… algo está mal… mis amigos también están con nosotros, por una parte no es malo porque son mis amigos pero por otro lado… me gustaría estar solo con ella… juntos intentamos escapar pero están por todas partes… maldición ¿cuándo se irán?...!esto es una pesadilla!..."

Lucy-¡Natsu!-grita saltando sobre el para despertarlo, haciendo que se levante alterado.

Natsu-¿pero qué?… ¿Lucy?-pregunta confundido mirándola recostada sobre él.

Lucy-sí que duermes profundo-le dice entre risas.

Natsu-¿qué haces aquí?... los muchachos están aquí-le dice mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta que se encontraban solos-¿en dónde están todos?-le pregunta mirándola preocupado.

Lucy-están en la sala… decidieron no despertarte ya que dormías muy profundo-riendo se aproxima a él para reírse en su cara.

Natsu-entonces supongo que es hora de irnos ¿no?-le pregunta con un tono deprimido en su vos.

Lucy-¿acaso no quieres ir?-pregunta preocupada mirándolo a los ojos.

Natsu-si quiero pero… ¿tú piensas que podremos estar solos con ellos hay?-le pregunta recordando su sueño.

Lucy-¿es eso lo que te preocupa?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Natsu-así es, no quiero que esos idiotas nos separen ni un minuto-le dice enojado al recordar a sus amigos.

Lucy-no te preocupes-le dice besándolo tiernamente- no dejare que eso pase-continua regalándole una sonrisa.

Aliviado por sus palabras la abrasa fuerte para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo, rendida y aprisionada por él, acerca su rostro para poder rosar sus labios que terminan uniéndose al no resistir más la tentación.

Recordando a sus amigos se separa de él rápidamente para mirarlo seriamente.

Lucy-no podemos quedarnos nos están esperando-le dice enojada al ver que el pelirosa no cooperaba.

Natsu-déjalos que esperen-le dice con vos seductora para luego robarle un beso.

Lucy-no… de… debemos ir-le dice entre besos intentando separarse.

Aprisionándola con fuerza para que no se vaya continua besándola, la rubia tratando de resistir se da por vencido lentamente ante sus labios, sus besos eran irresistibles y no podía contra ellos, cayendo completamente en sus pies continúan amándose por un momento más…

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..

En la sala se encontraba el grupo de amigos esperando a la pareja que aún no bajaban.

Gray-por que tardan tanto… ese idiota de Natsu llegaremos tarde otra vez por su culpa-dice enojado desde el sillón.

Jellal-ya vendrá Lucy fue por el- le dice para intentar calmarlo.

Erza-si no vienen pronto tendré que ir por el yo misma-dice seriamente asustando a todos.

Levy-erza mejor esperemos-dice preocupada por su amiga.

Gajeel-no creo que Lucy pueda con el idiota de salamander-dice seriamente mirando el suelo y con brazos cruzados.

Lluvia-Lluvia también cree que deberíamos esperar-dice también desde al lado del sillón a un lado de Gray.

Laxus-de todos modos si no llega pronto nos iremos sin ellos-dice mirando el pasillo por donde deberían llegar.

Mira-Laxus no nos iremos sin ellos-le dice enojada.

Gray-por cierto mira-san… ¿Por qué no quiso venir Lissana?-le pregunta curioso.

Mira-se sentía mal…-dice triste mirando al suelo.

Jellal-bueno tal vez la próxima vez pueda venir-le dice regalándole una sonrisa para animarla.

Natsu-¡ya estamos listos!-grita acercándose al grupo con la rubia de la mano.

Lucy-lo sentimos Natsu quería… dormir un poco más-dice nerviosa intentando poner una excusa.

Erza-bien tomen sus maletas y vamos-le dice seriamente haciendo que todos tomen sus cosas rápidamente y salgan corriendo por la puerta.

Saliendo de la casa y subiéndose a sus autos se dirigen todos hacia la playa, durante un largo viaje logran llegar a unas de las playas más conocidas de la zona por tener un hotel en la orilla del mar que también poseía unos hermosos estanques de aguas termales sin mencionar el gran parque de diversiones a su lado.

Natsu-wooow… es enorme-dice admirando el enorme hotel frente a ellos.

Jellal-ustedes vallan a la playa, Erza y yo nos encargaremos de registrarlos-dice dirigiéndose a todo el grupo.

Gray-bien… vamos lluvia-le dice tomando de la mano a su peliazul para arrastrarla hacia la playa.

Lluvia-s…si gray-sama-le responde nerviosa para luego seguirlo.

Gray-¡te ganare Natsu!-le grita mientras se aleja.

Natsu-¡eso lo veremos maldito!-grita enojado- vamos Lucy-le dice a su rubia mientras la arrastra hacia la playa.

Lucy-espera Natsu aún no me puse el traje de baño-dice mientras corre detrás de él.

Sin hacerle caso continúa corriendo detrás de Gray para alcanzarlo y terminar llegando de último, junto a su rubia que se encontraba exhausta al igual que lluvia.

Gray-te gane cabeza de chicle-le dice acercándose a él para enfrentarlo.

Natsu-eso no es justo heladera con patas, tu saliste antes-le dice pegando su frente a la de él Para mirarlo con odio.

Lucy-Natsu cálmate… porque no me acompañas a cambiarme-le dice tomando su brazo para calmarlo.

Natsu-está bien-dice regalándole una sonrisa a su rubia, antes de alejarse le dirige la mirada a gray que estaba detrás de ellos-lo arreglaremos luego maldito-le dice cambiando por completo sus carácter con él.

Gray-claro que si-le dice con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Lucy-Natsu ya, vámonos-le dice jalando de su brazo para detener la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar.

Haciéndole caso a su rubia se aleja con ella hacia el hotel donde se encontraban Jellal y erza en la recepción hablando con el recepcionista.

Recepcionista-entonces quiere 5 habitaciones-le dice mientras anota algo en un enorme cuaderno frente a él.

Jellal-así es-le responde mirando que era lo que anotaba.

Recepcionista-muy bien las habitaciones serán las 10, 13, 15, 20 y 8-le dice entregándole las llaves con una sonrisa.

Jellal-gracias-responde tomando las laves para luego dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja a su lado.

Detiene lo que iba a decir al ver la pareja detrás de erza que los miraban curiosos.

Natsu-Jellal acaso oí mal, nos darán un cuarto para compartir-dice con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Jellal-así es…-le responde seriamente.

Lucy-erza y ¿tu aceptaste?-le pregunta curiosa y sorprendida a la vez.

Erza-s…si-dice nerviosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Levy-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunta asomándose al grupo.

Natsu-Jellal nos permitió dormir con nuestras parejas-le responde emocionado abrasando a su rubia.

Gajeel-¿en serio?... bueno en realidad la enana y yo vivimos juntos asique no sería mucha la diferencia-dice seriamente.

Lucy-bueno aún es temprano iré a la playa con lluvia y gray-dice separándose de su pelirosa para dirigirse hasta su maleta y sacar de hay un traje de baño.

Natsu-¿dónde te cambiaras?-

Lucy-en nuestro cuarto… Jellal me podrías dar la llave-le dice dirigiéndose a él.

Jellal-claro aquí tienes-le dice extendiendo la llave para ella.

Viendo a su rubia alejarse se acerca a su amigo para decirle algo al oído.

Natsu-oye Jellal ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería contarte algo?-le dice en vos baja para que nadie los escuche.

Jellal-s…si ¿Qué era?-le pregunta curioso también en vos baja.

Natsu-ven necesito que nadie nos escuche-le responde tomando su brazo para dirigirse a fuera del hotel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de recibir su llave se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse rápidamente y volver con ellos a la playa donde todos se encontraban jugando o haciendo castillos a excepción de dos que se encontraban hablando alejados del grupo, con curiosidad se acerca a su pequeña amiga peliazul para preguntarle algo.

Lucy-oye Levy… ¿sabes de que están hablando?-le pregunta en vos baja señalándole el par.

Levy-no lo sé, pero desde que te fuiste a cambiar que están así-le responde mientras mira a su pelinegro que se encontraba nadando en el mar junto con gray.

Lucy-que extraño-dice pensativa tratando de imaginarse de que hablaban el par de amigos.

Erza-Lucy… quieres jugar un partido-le dice mostrándole la pelota de playa.

Lucy-claro vamos-responde feliz para luego comenzar a jugar con su amiga.

El pelirosa terminando de hablar con su amigo lo saluda con la mano como agradecimiento por su consejo, le dirige la mirada a su rubia que estaba jugando en el agua y se dirige hacia ella corriendo para terminar abrasándola y asustándola.

Lucy-Natsu me asustaste… ¿Por qué la sonrisa?-le pregunta riendo.

Natsu-¿Por qué?...-le pregunta mientras se acerca a su oído-por qué te amo-continua en un susurro.

Sonrojada por sus palabras solo le responde con una sonrisa, mientras que el con un movimiento rápido la dio vuelta para robarle un beso ignorando por completo que sus amigos los observaban.

Erza-¡oigan salgan del agua que se está haciendo tarde!-les grita haciendo que se separen.

Lucy-tiene razón ya está empezando a hacer frio-dice al sentir el viento recorrer su espalda haciéndola temblar.

Notando que ella tenía frio, le hace caso y salen juntos del agua para poder cubrirse con mantas que erza había traído para ellos.

Luego de terminar su día en la playa cada uno se dirijo a sus cuartos junto con sus parejas. El día había sido movido para muchos pero nada de eso importaba, lo único que importaba era que cada uno tenía a esa persona que los hacia feliz y les daba el amor que ellos se merecían….

Fin del capítulo 14.

Bueno como siempre les digo… espero que les haya gustado… este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga que al parecer me acabo de enterar que sigue mi historia jaja… bueno te quiero nena gracias por seguir mi historia…. Y a los demás lectores…

Nekoft- primero que nada si no te gusta el Lemon en el próximo que escriba, aviso cuando empieza y termina así podes leer tranquila en fin gracias por tu opinión me alegra que te guste el fic.

danitha- me encanta entrar y leer tus Rewiews… te agradezco mucho que sigas mi historia… y seguí comentando que como dije antes amo tus Rewiews.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo espérenlo.

Rewiews please.


	15. amores incondicionales

Bueno hoy un poco de…. NALU, JERZA, GALE, GRUVIA, ETC…. Espero que les guste…

Capítulo 15: amores incondicionales.

La luna era la única que alumbraba la noche, fuera del hotel se podía observar como alumbraba la playa y como una persona caminaba pensativa en la orilla, era Lucy quien en medio de la madrugada salió de su cuarto para mirar el atardecer que aún no aparecía.

Desde su ventana el pelirosa la observaba preocupado, pensando en que momento se había levantado y porque caminaba sola a esas horas.

Decidido a descubrirlo sale de su cuarto saltando del balcón para luego correr hacia ella.

Mirando la mar perdida en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba, hasta que siente como su cintura es rodeada por sus brazos, una sonrisa leve se dibuja en su rostro al sentirlo tan cerca, respirándole al oído.

Natsu-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice susurrándole en el oído asiendo que ella sierre sus ojos al solo escuchar su vos.

Lucy-estoy esperando-responde mirando nuevamente el mar frente a ellos.

Natsu-¿el atardecer?-le pregunta dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mismo lado que ella.

Lucy-no-dice dándose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y poder tomar su rostro-a ti- continúa para poder luego acercarse a él y besarlo tiernamente.

Sin siquiera resistirse le corresponde gustoso aquel beso, sus labios como siempre eran suaves, pero lo más importante era que solo le pertenecían a él.

Un frio y helado viento la obliga a separarse de él y a hacerla temblar, el pelirosa se da cuenta y rápidamente se despoja de la camisa que lo cubría dejando ver su tan bien marcado abdomen y su hermoso bronceado, luego de colocársela a la rubia la abraza contra su pecho para poder darle más calor.

Natsu-volvamos al cuarto, los demás ya deben haber despertado-le dice tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar.

Asiéndole caso asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar detrás de él, recordando algo se detiene en seco haciendo que él le dirija la mirada.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta al ver la forma en la que freno de repente.

Lucy-"me gustaría preguntarle qué era lo que hablaba ayer con Jellal"-piensa mientras lo mira frente a ella.

Natsu-Lucy… ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta sacándola del trance.

Lucy-no, no pasa nada… vamos-le dice volviendo a caminar a su lado.

El pelirosa haciéndole caso comienza a caminar a su lado nuevamente hasta su cuarto, en el momento en que llegan observan la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche que marcaba las 9:17 de la mañana.

Derrotado se tira en su cama para poder continuar durmiendo, tomándola de la muñeca para jalarla hacia él y recostarla sobre su pecho.

Su pecho era cálido, sus manos la abrazaban, dándole calor, rendida ente él y sus abrazos logra quedarse dormida mientras que el pelirosa aun despierto comienza a pensar sobre lo que hablo con su amigo el día anterior.

Natsu-"Jellal tiene razón… debo olvidar todo lo que paso antes y concentrarme en ella… solo de esa forma seré capaz de hacerlo…"-piensa mirando con ternura a la rubia que dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

Un cansancio se apodera de sus ojos haciéndolo caer lentamente en el sueño profundo.

Oooo0000oo000ooo0oo00 al mediodía ooooo000000ooooo0000000ooo

Sentados en la playa se encontraba una de las parejas hablando y riendo.

Erza-entonces ¿para eso fue que Natsu te llamo?-le pregunta riendo por lo que acababa de contarle.

Jellal-así es, al parecer necesitaba mi consejo-le dice acompañando su risa.

Erza-me hace feliz por Lucy pero… ¿tú crees que te haga caso?-pregunta mirándolo con curiosidad.

Jellal-no lo sé a beses puede ser muy torpe-dice pensativo recordando a su amigo.

Erza-estoy segura que seguirá tu consejo y ara lo que le dijiste-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Jellal-erza…-le dice perdiéndose en su sonrisa, olvidando todo sobre su amigo para luego acercarse a ella lentamente.

Su vos seductora hacia que se perdiera por completo de sus pensamientos, y también olvidándose de su amiga se aproxima a él para poder terminar en un beso.

El peliazul entre besos tomaba su mano delicadamente, la luz del sol les pegaba a un costado del rostro, el sonido del mar les daba un ambiente increíblemente romántico, el viento corría levemente por sus cuerpos, perdidos en aquel ambiente sus labios no querían separarse del otro, hasta que se ven obligados al sentir que alguien se aproximaba a ellos, era Gajeel quien venía junto a su pequeña novia de la mano.

Levy-lamentamos interrumpirlos chicos pero… queríamos preguntarles si querían venir al parque de diversiones con nosotros-le dice regalándoles una sonrisa.

Jellal-gracias… pero preferimos quedarnos aquí-le responde amablemente.

Gajeel-tsk… te dije que no querrían venir-se queja mirando de reojo a su peliazul.

Erza-Jellal y yo iremos luego… ustedes vallan y diviértanse-le dice con una sonrisa.

Levy-muy bien, entonces nos veremos luego-les dice tomando de la mano a Gajeel para alejarse con él y dejarlos solos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gajeel-espera no corras-le dice enojado al ser jalado por ella.

Levy-Gajeel si no llegamos se acabaran los juegos-le dice mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de correr.

Gajeel-¿Cómo se pueden acabar?-le dice burlándose de su forma de hablar.

Levy-no te burles y vam…-se calla por el pelinegro que se detuvo en seco detrás de ella haciendo que ella también se detenga.

Con un movimiento rápido Gajeel la atrae hacia el para abrasarla contra su pecho. La pequeña le dirige la mirada sorprendida, notando que su rostro era de seriedad.

Gajeel-no te preocupes enana… todavía hay tiempo-le dice con seriedad inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Su mirada seria e intimidante no dejaban de mirarla, nerviosa y aprisionada entre sus brazos, se dedicó solo a mirarlo tímidamente, notando lo nerviosa que se puso de repente, se aproxima aún más a ella para poder besarla de sorpresa.

Su beso fue brusco pero tierno, rindiéndose ante él, se deja llevar correspondiéndole por completo, rodeando con sus pequeños brazos su cuello para abrasarlo, quedándose sin aire se separan para mirarse a los ojos.

Levy-tienes razón… todavía hay tiempo-le dice tiernamente regalándole una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa, eso era lo que más le gustaba, lo que hacía que fuera mejor persona solo con ella, su carácter cambiaba por completo cuando la tenía a su lado.

Cambiando su personalidad, rápidamente la toma de la muñeca para continuar caminando hacia el parque de diversiones, ya que ella hacia que su superioridad se fuera en un momento por los suelos en el momento en que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Riéndose de su forma de actuar solo lo sigue con una sonrisa, él era orgulloso y serio pero era obvio que solo con ella el perdía toda su hombría, ya que sabía la forma de provocarlo y ganarle.

Caminando juntos siguen su camino hacia el parque, llegando allí se suben a todos los juegos, haciendo que esa tarde sea divertido para ambos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Separados por completo de su grupo desde que llegaron estaban Laxus y Mira paseando de la mano por las orillas de la hermosa playa.

Mira-oye… ¿crees que este bien que haya venido sin Lissana?-le pregunta cabizbaja al recordar a su hermana.

Laxus-no lo sé… pero si te preocupa podemos volver-le dice seriamente tratando de animarla.

Mira-no… no quiero arruinar nuestra salida-le dice intentando sonreír.

Preocupado se detiene frente a ella para tomar su rostro y que de esa forma lo mire a los ojos.

Laxus-no quiero que te deprimas… no te preocupes por ella, después de todo esta noche volveremos a casa-le dice lo más tiernamente que su seria personalidad le permitía ser.

Maira-tienes razón hoy volveremos… creo que poder soportarlo… hasta entonces puedo olvidarme de los problemas contigo…-le dice seductoramente acercándose a él.

El nerviosismo inmediatamente se apodera de él, con un respiro profundo logra controlarse para rápidamente abrasarla y robarle un beso, su personalidad al igual que Gajeel cambiaba solo con esa persona especial, se volvía tonto, inútil, nervioso, todo lo contrario de lo que él era, pero nada de eso le importaba ya que solo le pasaba con ella…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Recostada en su cama se encontraba lluvia durmiendo mientras gray se duchaba en el baño del mismo cuarto.

Cuando termina de bañarse se cambia rápidamente para salir, en el momento en que la ve recostada durmiendo plácidamente, decide acercase para solo observarla dormir.

Lluvia-gray-sama…-murmura entre sueños haciendo que él quiera escuchar más.

Gray-"¿acaso está soñando conmigo?"-se pregunta al oírla-lluvia despierta-le dice al oído para despertarla.

Al ver que no respondía decide intentar moverla para que responda. Notando que eso tampoco funcionaba intenta con algo nuevo.

Acercándose lentamente a sus labios, logra rosarlos mientras ella entre sueños comienza a corresponderle, riendo por la forma en la que respondía termina por besarla.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, empieza a despertar y a abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía no era un sueño, sorprendida lentamente se deja llevar por sus besos, abrasando su espalda para acercarlo más a ella.

El pelinegro sintiendo sus brazos rodear su espalda se da cuenta de que ya no estaba dormida, en un intento de resistirse se separa de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Gray-creo que te quedaste dormida-le dice con una sonrisa parándose a su lado.

Lluvia-s… si…-le responde nerviosa mientras se sienta en la cama.

Aun con su sonrisa se acerca a ella, para calmar sus nervios con un beso. Sorprendida, se levanta para quedar parada frente a él, aun con sus labios unidos.

Gray-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos-le dice separándose de ella, tiernamente, mientras acaricia su rostro.

Lluvia-s…si… fue cuando Salí corriendo hasta el jardín-dice nerviosa.

Gray-te encontrabas llorando… me acerque a ti para calmarte… sin conocerme te apoyaste en mi hombro para seguir llorando-

Lluvia-gray-sama, estaba nervioso-dice riendo.

Gray-claro que estaba nervioso… una hermosa chica que no conocía lloraba en mi hombro-le dice poniéndola nuevamente nerviosa- y aun cuando llorabas tome valor para besarte de sorpresa y así fue como pude calmarte-continua riendo.

Lluvia-s…si…-le responde intentando calmar sus nervios.

Notando la forma en la que reacciono por lo que dijo, rápidamente la toma de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y así poder robarle nuevamente un beso, solo que esta vez no fue un beso normal sus labios no querían dejarla y ella no quería que lo hiciera.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Descansando sobre el pecho de su pelirosa comienza a despertar, mirando la hora en el reloj, se levanta alarmada por la hora que era y dirigiéndole la mirada a Natsu que aun dormía.

Lucy-Natsu despierta…-le dice moviéndolo para despertarlo.

Natsu-Lucy… déjame dormir…-se queja tomando su muñeca para jalarla nuevamente a su pecho y así poder abrasarla.

Lucy-Natsu, no soy tu oso de peluche suéltame-le dice enojada intentando separarse.

Natsu-no eres mi oso… eres mi Lucy-dice adormilado y sin abrir los ojos.

Rindiéndose al notar que no podría liberarse de él tan fácilmente, de repente se le ocurre una forma de hacer que se despierte.

Lucy-¡o no es erza!-grita haciendo que el pelirosa reaccione rápidamente y se levante asustado.

Mirando alarmado a todos los rincones del cuarto se da cuenta de que todo era mentira.

Natsu-Lucy me mentiste-le dice enojado haciendo un puchero.

Lucy-te ves muy tierno Natsu-le dice mirándolo con ternura.

El pelirosa levantándose de su cama enojado, se acerca a ella para robarle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Natsu-buenos días-le dice con vos seductora.

Lucy-buenos días-le responde perdiéndose en sus ojos como siempre le pasaba.

Ese día era el último en la playa, pero claro que no fue un desperdicio el disfrutar del día, ya sea sentados en la playa, divirtiéndose en el parque, caminando en la playa, encerrados en su cuarto o simplemente durmiendo, tal vez si sea un desperdicio del día pero no lo es cuando lo compartes con esa persona que puede cambiarte, calmarte o hacerte feliz, de la forma en la que nunca pensarías…

Fin del capítulo 15.

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado mi mescla de todo jaja…. El final ya se acerca…. Calculo que dentro de dos capítulos en fin no los molesto más y hasta la próxima…

Rewiews please.


	16. caprichos y enojos

Capítulo 16: caprichos y enojos.

El grupo entero estaba listo para volver, pero aun no podían salir ya que faltaba una pareja que se demoraba en llegar, enojados y esperándolos en la sala del hotel, todos se encontraban mirando hacia donde ese par tendrían que aparecer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy-¡Natsu apresúrate nos esperan!-le grita desde el baño para que se levante.

Natsu-¡noo!-contesta enojado desde la cama donde se encontraba recostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Furiosa por su respuesta sale del baño para acercase a él y poder mirarlo de cerca.

Lucy-que te sucede ya hay que irnos-le dice lo más calmadamente posible.

Natsu-no quiero levantarme-le dice con un tono de capricho en sus vos.

Lucy-¿Por qué no?-le pregunta preocupada.

Natsu-por qué no me lo diste-le dice haciendo un puchero.

Lucy-¿no te lo di?... ¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta mirándolo con ternura.

Natsu-no me diste mi beso… mi beso de los buenos días-le dice con un sonrojo en su rostro y desviando su mirada.

La rubia no podía resistir tanta ternura, su sonrojo, su puchero, su mirada, todo lo que emanaba de él era pura ternura, sin poder resistir más se lanza sobre el para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucy-lo siento…-le dice para luego besarlo con ternura.

Correspondiéndole su beso feliz, la abraza fuerte contra su cuerpo, sus labios no querían dejarla, mientras que ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por olvidar se separa rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos enojada.

Lucy-por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo-le dice seriamente.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le dice confundido.

Lucy-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?-le dice ignorando su pregunta.

Sorprendido por sus palabras comienza a reír haciéndola enojar aún más.

Lucy-Natsu no te rías-le dice haciendo ahora ella el puchero.

Natsu-lo siento-le dice entra risas.

El pelirosa respira profundo, para de esa forma lograr calmar las risas. Ya calmado la abrasa rápidamente asustándola.

Lucy-suéltame estoy enojada-le dice seriamente.

Natsu-no-le responde también seriamente mirándola a los ojos-no te soltare, hasta que digas que me amas-continua con seriedad.

Lucy-tonto… te amo-le dice desviando su mirada.

Natsu-y yo te amo…-dice para luego acercarse a su oído-aunque seas caprichosa y malhumorada-continua con vos seductora.

Una pequeña risa se escapa de ella, dándose cuenta de la forma en la que le hablaba le devuelve la mirada, ya un poco más calmada.

Lucy-lamento enojarme…te amo-le repita para también acercarse a su oído- aunque seas un tonto e inmaduro- le dice intentando contener la risa.

En el momento en que termino de hablar el pelirosa la tomo rápidamente del rostro para robarle un beso, intentando separarse comienza a empujarlo, cuando nota que es imposible se deja llevar lentamente y comienza a corresponderle el beso.

Erza-¡Lucy, Natsu si no salen ahora entrare por ustedes!-grita desde afuera enojada haciendo que se separen.

Lucy-es erza… te dije que nos estaban esperando-le dice mientras se separa y se levanta de la cama.

Natsu-¡enseguida salimos!-grita respondiendo al llamado de la pelirroja.

Rápidamente comienza a buscar sus maletas, mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo, para después salir juntos al encuentro con sus amigos quienes los recibieron todos enojados.

Gray-por que tardaron tanto rosadito idiota-le dice furioso mirándolo con odio.

Lucy-lo sentimos… pero ya estamos aquí vamos-dice intentando arreglar las cosas.

Erza-bueno ya están aquí asique ya podemos irnos-dice seriamente haciendo que cada uno entrara a su auto rápidamente del miedo.

Jellal-oye Natsu ven un momento-le dice antes de que se dirigiera hacia su auto.

Natsu-enseguida voy-le responde para después dirigirse a su rubia que ya estaba dentro del auto-Lucy enseguida regreso-le dice desde la ventana del conductor para luego ir con su amigo.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta curioso.

Jellal-¿ya lo hiciste?-le pregunta en vos baja para que nadie escuche.

Natsu-no, gracias por tu consejo pero descubrí una mejor forma de hacerlo-le dice también en vos baja.

Jellal-está bien, siempre y cuando lo hagas-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu-claro que lo hare-responde devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras lo esperaba no pudo evitar mirar por el retrovisor del auto a los amigos que hablaban en secreto, intentando leer sus labios no logra conseguir respuesta, de repente deja de mirar al ver que ya habían terminado y que Natsu se acercaba corriendo.

Natsu-lo siento… vamos-dice entrando en el auto para luego prenderlo.

Lucy-"¿qué será lo que ocultan?"-se pregunta mirándolo preocupada.

Natsu-¿te sucede algo?-le pregunta preocupado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lucy-n…no… solo estoy pensando-le dice regalándole una sonrisa para verificarle que todo estaba bien.

Natsu-está bien-le responde devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras arrancaba el auto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El largo viaje de vuelta ya había acabado, haciendo que cada uno se separe por su lado.

Llegando a su casa lo primero que hacen es recostarse en el sillón abrasados, la casa estaba abandonada, y eso se sentía en el aire, la ausencia de ambos hiso que se sintiera extraño el regresar, cuando un silencio molesto los apodera el pelirosa lo rompe.

Natsu-por fin en casa-dice respirando profundo.

Lucy-sí, extrañaba esto-suspira mientras lo abrasa con fuerza.

Natsu-yo también… oye tengo hambre-dice tocando su estómago haciéndola reír.

Lucy-bien iré a preparar algo yo también tengo hambre-dice levantándose de su lugar para luego alejarse hasta la cocina.

El pelirosa notando que la rubia se había alejado lo suficiente rápidamente se acerca a las valijas que se encontraban en el pasillo de la puerta.

Mirando hacia los lados nervioso para verificar que nadie lo veía rápidamente saca de uno de los bolsillos su teléfono, marca y una persona atiende del otro lado.

Natsu-Jellal… necesito ir a tu casa-le dice en vos baja.

Jellal-¿ahora?-pregunta desde el teléfono.

Natsu-no, iré mas tarde cuando Lucy no se dé cuenta-dice mientras mira hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Jellal-¿acaso quieres hablar con ella hoy?-le pregunta con un tono preocupado en su vos.

Natsu-no iré con ella mañana-

Jellal-está bien pero en cuanto vengas a mi casa avísame así estaré esperándote-dice para luego colgarle.

Luego de terminar de hablar con su amigo se dirige a la cocina para buscar a su rubia, quien se encontraba cocinando. Sorprendido se detiene en seco en la puerta al verla vestida con un delantal de cocina sobre su ropa y el pelo recogido en una sola coleta.

Lucy-lo siento pero tendrás que esperar a que termine-le dice de espaldas mientras continuaba cortando vegetales.

Sin responderle se acerca a ella para abrasarla por la espalda sorprendiéndola. Sintiendo sus brazos rodeando su cintura se da vuelta para mirarlo.

Lucy-no debes molestar a la chef Natsu-le dice regañándolo con una zanahoria en su mano.

Natsu-lo siento no puedo resistirlo más-dice para luego robarle un beso.

La forma en la que sus labios la aprisionaban la hacían rendirse por completo a sus pies, correspondiéndole se deja llevar, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras el abrazaba su cintura para acercarla y así poder tenerla lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo.

Cuando el horno suena la rubia se detiene, intentando separarse, el pelirosa no se lo permite abrasándola con fuerza para que no se separe por completo de él.

Lucy-Natsu la comida se va a quemar suéltame- le dice intentando separarse.

Natsu-pero no quiero-le dice asiendo un puchero para que caiga de nuevo.

Lucy-eso no funcionara esta vez-le dice enojada intentando no mirarlo.

Natsu-no lo sabremos si no me miras-le dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Intentado resistir sierra fuerte sus ojos para no mirarlo, sabiendo que con solo una mirada suya ella perdía por completo, la forma en la que le hablaba y miraba era irresistible, entrando en razón al recordar la comida en el horno lo mira enojada.

Lucy-Natsu te lo advierto suel…-sus palabras de enojo son detenidas por los labios del pelirosa.

Virgo-Hime la comida se quema-dice apareciendo de la nada haciendo que sus labios se separen.

Lucy-virgo ayúdame-dice mirándola desesperada.

La rubia sabía que si seguía aprisionándola en sus brazos y besándola, no iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo.

Virgo-joven suelte a la señorita por favor-le pide seriamente como siempre lo hacía.

Lucy-Natsu suéltame la comida-dice suplicándole con mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Natsu-oye virgo podrías hacerte cargo de la comida-le dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Virgo-si joven-responde acercándose al horno para apagarlo y sacar lo que se encontraba dentro.

Natsu-lo ves ya no tienes escusas-le dice regalándole una sonrisa triunfante.

Lucy-n…no…-le responde avergonzada por haber perdido.

Natsu-bien vamos-dice tomándola de la cintura para alzarla en su hombro.

Lucy-¡qué haces suéltame!-grita golpeando su espalda.

Natsu-virgo avísanos cuando la comida esta lista-dice dirigiéndose a ella con una sonrisa ignorando los golpes por parte de Lucy.

Intentando librarse empieza a mover sus pies para molestarlo, se detiene al notar que la había llevado hasta el jardín, el pelirosa camina hasta uno de los bancos que se encontraban hay, la suelta sobre ese banco haciendo que se siente.

Lucy-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-le pregunta enojada mirando hacia otro lado.

Natsu-¿Por qué?... porque la luz del sol te hace ver más bonita-le responde inocentemente, como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera nada romántico.

Lucy-¿eso piensas?-le dice mirándolo avergonzada.

Natsu-claro-dice alegre regalándole una sonrisa.

Sus palabras la hacían sonrojar, ¿cómo es que lo hacía?, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan tierno y tan tonto a la vez?, con esas preguntas en su mente la rubia se levanta del asiento para quedar frente a él y acariciar su rostro, perdiéndose en su inocente mirada.

Lucy-"es muy tierno, lindo y sus labios…. Sus labios me encantan… ¡pero qué piensas Lucy!... demonios… se me pego lo pervertido de Natsu… este tonto…"-piensa mientras lo mira perdida.

Natsu-"¿por qué tiene que mirarme de esa forma?… quiero besarla… ¡espera Natsu no sea tonto!... deja que ella lo haga… así le demostrare que tenía razón en que no puede resistirse… pero lo malo es que yo tampoco puedo resistirme… ¡qué esperas bésala!...-piensa peleando consigo mismo.

Haciéndole caso a sus pensamientos la abrasa por la cintura para mirarla más de cerca, rosar sus labios y luego unirlos en un profundo beso que ambos correspondieron gustosos, sin querer separase la levanta tomándola de las piernas para luego poder sentarse en el banco detrás de ellos, con ella enzima y acariciando su pecho continúan besándose olvidándose de todo, sus labios no se separaban ni un momento, no podían evitarlo, el amor que se tenían era fuerte, más fuerte que la voluntad misma de evitar continuar….

Fin del capítulo 16.

Bueno, bueno… me parece que hoy les di mucho NALU en fin espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí… nos vemos en el próximo que supongo va a ser el último…. Bueno espérenlo.

Rewiews please.


	17. nota del autor

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Hola mis lectores antes de subir el nuevo capítulo que sería el último…. Quería hacerles una pregunta ya que su opinión es muy importante para mí…. Y estoy algo dudosa en algunas cosas.

¿Les gustaría una continuación de esta historia?... ¿por qué les pregunto esto?… bueno, el fic tiene algunos datos que no he puesto…. Me refiero al bandido que ataco a Lucy en un principio…

Si aceptan en que lo haga la continuación se basaría en la misma historia solo que esta vez abría un pequeño cambio en cuanto la relación entre Natsu y Lucy, de la cual se van a enterar en el próximo capítulo.

También pienso agregar por supuesto mucho pero mucho NALU… bueno era eso lo quería preguntarles si les gusta la idea de una segunda parte comenten y díganme su opinión… el próximo capítulo lo estoy preparando ya que es el último lo voy a hacer lo más románticamente posible también en él les voy a aclarar que es lo que tanto hablan Natsu y Jellal…

Bueno gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer esto por favor comenta tu opinión.


	18. tu tienes mi vida yo tengo la tuya(final

Bueno, bueno este es el final… espero que lo disfruten….

Capítulo 17: tú tienes mi vida yo tengo la tuya. (Final).

La tarde fue tranquila, como no podría ser de otra forma cuando se tiene a un lado a esa persona que más te hace feliz en todos los sentidos de la palabra, recostados en la cama que pertenecía a Lucy se encontraba la pareja, la rubia estaba dormida mientras que Natsu muy despacio intenta escapar de sus brazos, al lograrlo con toda la delicadeza posible antes de salir del cuarto, se acerca a ella para mirarla dormir plácidamente en su cama, besando su frente en forma de despedida y luego acercando sus labios al oído de esta y decirle algo en vos baja.

Natsu-te amo- le susurra al oído para luego besar su mejilla con ternura.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que el también ría antes de salir del cuarto en silencio para no despertarla.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí del cuarto en cuanto Lucy se durmió, rápidamente me dirigí a la sala para tomar una chaqueta y salir de la casa, subí a mi auto y llegue a casa de Jellal, al llegar ahí, él me recibió, preocupado de que Lucy se despertara, entre rápidamente para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y así volver con ella.

Jellal-¿Por qué tardaste idiota? te estaba esperando-me dijo enojado serrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Natsu-lo siento, pude salir porque Lucy se durmió… pero debo volver antes de que despierte-le dije hablando rápido y nervioso.

Jellal-bueno en fin ya estás aquí… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-me pregunto algo molesto.

Natsu-necesito otro consejo-le dije desesperado por su ayuda.

El solo me miro molesto, en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio que tenía, por un momento me sentí mal ya que yo era quien le provocaba ese cansancio, por lo que supuse que estaba durmiendo cuando llegue.

Jellal-te ayudare pero solo porque creo que eres un idiota y si te dejo solo en esto sé que lo aras mal- me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

Natsu-gracias amigo sabía que podía confiar en ti-con una sonrisa de alegría me acerque a él para abrasarlo.

Jellal-oye suéltame, no necesitas agradecerme solo lo hago por la pobre de Lucy-me dijo intentando escapar de mí.

Separándome de él me dirigí a el sillón de su sala para sentarme hay y poder hablar con el tranquilo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me desperté, estire mi brazo pero no estaba ahí, molesta me levanto para buscarlo con la mirada, pero nada, no estaba, ¿adónde se habrá ido?, con ese pensamiento de preocupación en mi cabeza me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño, prendo el agua de la ducha y comienzo a desvestirme, algo adormilada me meto para dejar que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que me relaje.

Saliendo del baño, con el cuerpo algo húmedo y una toalla que me cubría me detengo en seco al verlo sentado en la punta de la cama mirándome con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

Natsu-hola… ya despertaste-me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y me enamoraba aún más.

Lucy-hola… si, ya desperté….-le digo acercándome a él, para darle un beso- ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto al separarme y mirarlo a los ojos.

Natsu-eto… fui a la cocina a prepararme algo- me dijo escondiendo su mirada de la mía.

Su nerviosismo me demostraba que mentía, eso me hiso enojar pero… ¿Por qué me mentiría?... lo único que sabía era que por su actitud él no quería responder más preguntas, asique solo tome su rostro para que vuelva a mirarme y así poder besarlo.

Era insoportable el pensar como yo, Lucy Heartfilia, podía perdonarlo con tan solo una mirada suya, esa mirada de ojos jade que me volvía loca, intentando contener las ganas de enfadarme y preguntarle en donde se había metido en realidad, preferí quedarme callada para seguir besándolo.

Lucy-espérame aquí, iré a cambiarme- le dije separando nuestros labios para después alejarme al baño con mi ropa.

Cuando intento alejarme el me detiene tomándome de la muñeca para darme vuelta, su mirada era seria, en ella se notaba que intentaba decirme algo serio pero no me dijo nada solo se pegó a mí, impidiendo que la pequeña corriente de aire dejara de pasar entre los dos.

Lucy-Natsu en serio debo cambiarme-le digo seriamente para que me suelte.

Natsu-Lucy cuando termines quiero que vengas con migo-me digo mirándome a los ojos.

Su vos me seguía sonando extraña… ¿Qué es lo que oculta?... ¿Por qué esta tan serio?... creo que será mejor no darle importancia, asique solo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza aceptando ir con él.

Natsu-también quiero que te arregles…-eso me lo dijo con una sonrisa y un tono alegre en su vos.

Lucy-está bien-dije algo confundida mirándolo extrañada por su petición.

Dicho esto el sonrió y me beso rápidamente para luego salir del cuarto, dejándome aún más confundida de lo que estaba, mientras lo veo alejarse muchas preguntas empiezan a aparecer por mi cabeza… ¿adónde me llevara?... ¿Qué es lo que esconde?... y la más importante… ¿Por qué siento que es algo malo?... preocupada me visto, no sabía muy bien a donde iríamos asique solo tome una playera de straples blanca, un jean oscuro y unos zapatos blancos de taco alto como mi remera para que haga juego.

Ya lista, tome una chaqueta de cuero negra y Salí, al encuentro de Natsu, él me estaba esperando en la sala, por la forma en la que bestia me di cuenta que mi elección de ropa era correcta, el tenia puesto un jean oscuro, una camisa roja, y una chaqueta, sin mencionar que sus cabellos rosas estaban desacomodados, en fin vestía de una forma que me noqueo con solo mirarlo una vez.

Natsu-¿estas lista?-me pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy-s… si pero… ¿adónde me llevaras?-le pregunte estaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

Natsu-lo siento…-me dice acercándose a mí-ya lo sabrás-continuo ya frente a mí me tomo de la cintura para acercarnos como siempre hacia, cosa que me encanta que haga….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el momento en que sus cuerpos se pegaron, asegurándose de que su rubia no quiera separarse de él, la abrasa fuerte con ambos brazos en su cintura, una sonrisa pícara aparece en su rostro haciendo que el rostro de ella se ponga rojo como un tomate, sin importarle la reacción de Lucy, acerca su rostro para decirle algo en vos baja.

Natsu-te amo… -le dijo justo enfrente de sus labios, con los cuales les encantaba jugar.

Lucy-"como puede hacerme eso es un maldito"-piensa sintiendo como sus labios jugaban con los suyo sin apoyarlos por completo.

Natsu-no te preocupes… dejare de hacerlo cuando me digas cuánto me amas-dijo aun jugando, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Lucy-"no caigas en su juego Lucy…. ¡pero no puedo es irresistible!... ¡entonces dilo de todos modos ya perdiste!..."-piensa peleando consigo misma.

Haciéndole caso a sus pensamientos toma su rostro rápidamente para detener su juego y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Lucy-te amo… y mucho…-le dijo golpeándose mentalmente al haber perdido.

Una sonrisa triunfante se refleja en él, habiendo logrado su cometido deja de jugar para por fin besarla, fundiendo sus labios con desesperación una parte de ella se sentía aliviada por tenerlos, pero la otra parte reprochaba su debilidad, ignorando su cabeza que le gritaba que se separe y lo golpee por ser tan lindo y desesperante, continua besándolo olvidándose que se quedaba sin aire.

Un recordatorio viene a su cabeza, era la imagen de su amigo enojado y apunto de matarlo, sin dudarlo dos veces se separa de ella rápidamente.

Natsu-lo siento pero debemos irnos-le dijo tomando su muñeca para sacarla de la casa rápidamente.

Algo extrañada, lo sigue ignorando lo rápido que corría para salir, deteniéndose frente al auto en la puerta del acompañante, el pelirosa la abre para que ella pueda entrar, como todo caballero luego de que su dama entrara al auto se dirige al otro lado del auto para entrar en él.

Natsu-ten, ponte esto-le dijo extendiendo su mano para darle algo.

Lucy-¿Qué es?-le pregunta curiosa.

Natsu-es una venda quiero que te cubras los ojos con eso-contesto seriamente mirándola de reojo para no sacar la vista del camino.

Lucy-es… está bien-algo nerviosa se coloca la venda para dejar de ver el camino hacia donde iban.

Natsu-"espero que el idiota de Jellal tenga razón en esto…. Sinceramente me parece algo estúpido lo de la venda"-piensa mirando a su rubia preocupado.

Lucy-"¿por qué tengo que tener una venda?... aunque me parece romántico, creo que me estoy emocionando demasiado Natsu no sabe nada de romanticismo… ¡qué te pasa Lucy dale una oportunidad!... está bien lo are…"-piensa mientras se peleas consigo misma.

Natsu-llegamos… pero aun no puedes quitarte la venda-le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lucy-está bien… ¿pero cómo are para caminar?-pregunta intentando poner una excusa para quitársela.

Natsu-no te preocupes yo te guiare-le dijo riéndose en silencio ya que ella no podía verlo.

Con cuidado el pelirosa la ayuda a bajar del auto, sin ver nada la rubia toma su mano para seguirlo, mientras él se coloca detrás para guiarla mejor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El camino era molesto, no tenía idea de donde estaba, quería saberlo pero Natsu me vigila asique no puedo hacer nada con mis ansias de quitarme esta estúpida venda.

Lucy-oye… ¿ya puedo quitármela?-le pregunto ansiosa.

Natsu-no, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos-su vos sonaba extraña parecía irritado por tantas preguntas asique mejor decidí callarme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ella hace muchas preguntas, me encantaría callarla con un beso pero Jellal me prohibió besarla hasta que lleguemos, es muy molesto, pero tiene razón, asique tendré que confiar en su juicio ya que yo no tengo idea de lo que es ser romántico.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El camino por el que el pelirosa llevaba a Lucy fue largo, pero en el momento en que se detiene la rubia se da cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Natsu-muy bien ya llegamos-le dice con alegría.

Lucy-entonces… ¿puedo quitármela?-pregunta tocando la venda para por fin quitarla.

Natsu-¡no!-dice rápidamente deteniendo su mano-debes ser paciente Lucy-le dice intentando calmar su ansiedad.

Lucy-pero… quiero ver donde estamos-dice quejándose y haciendo un puchero.

Intentando resistir su ternura se da vuelta para no mirarla, ya que si la veía arruinaría todo por lo que estuvo trabajando tan arduamente.

Natsu-Lucy espera aquí… y no te quites la venda-le dice con un tono de orden en la última oración.

Lucy-¿Qué adónde vas?-dice estirando sus brazos para intentar tocarlo.

Natsu-no te preocupes enseguida regreso… espérame-le dice esquivando sus brazos para luego alejarse.

Lucy-"pero que le pasa… como se le ocurre dejarme sola…. Ese idiota…"-piensa cruzando sus brazos enojada.

El tacto de una mano unida a la suya la saca de sus pensamientos, era Natsu quien había vuelto y tomo su mano para dejar algo en ellas.

Natsu-muy bien ya puedes quitarte la venda-le dijo asustándola con un tono de tranquilidad en su vos.

Al escuchar su vos, rápidamente se quita la venda, lo que sus ojos vieron la sorprendió.

Un Natsu, parado aun lado de donde él los miraba a ambos, todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado de rosas blancas que adornaban los árboles y sus pétalos que adornaban el suelo.

A un lado de su padre la observaba con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas entre sus brazos, solo que estas eran rojas, una lágrima intenta escaparse de sus ojos al verlos a ambos frente a ella.

Natsu-Lo siento…-le dice acercándose a ella.

Lucy-¿lo sientes?... ¿Por qué?-pregunta sorprendida por sus palabras.

Natsu-lamento haberte echo todo lo que te hice…-dice poniéndose justo frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Su mirada era de arrepentimiento, sin poder responderle solo logra mirarlo confundida, no entendía por qué a estas alturas de su relación él le decía semejantes cosas, no había nada que perdonar y lo que había ya estaba perdonado.

Natsu-sé que me has perdonado… pero me di cuenta de algo… las lágrimas que derramabas eran por mi… yo era quien te hacia sufrir… pero solo yo puedo ser quien limpie esas lágrimas de tu rostro… y si no lloras por mi entonces seré yo quien te haga reír para que olvides tu dolor-dice mirándola perdido en sus ojos.

Sus labios no emitían ningún sonido solo se dedicaba a mirarlo perdida, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Porque habla de esa manera? ¿Por qué la llevo ante su padre?... ¿Por qué Igneel?... todas esa preguntas rondaban en su cabeza hasta que el pelirosa la saca de su transe al continuar hablando.

Natsu-Lucy te amo… quiero disculparme, hacerte feliz y sobre todo amarte… y quiero hacer todo eso el resto de mi vida… fue por eso que te traje aquí… quise que mi padre sea testigo del amor que te tengo... aquí frente a él, el hombre que nos unió… quiero pedirte que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado… Lucy… tú tienes mi vida yo tengo la tuya…-dice mirándola a los ojos perdido completamente en ellos.

Sus lágrimas comienzan a escapar de ella, queriendo limpiar su rostro se da cuenta de que algo se encontraba entre sus manos, era una llave, era su llave, la llave que representaba la vida de su pelirosa, él fue quien la dejo en sus manos al igual que Igneel antes de morir, mirando con melancolía su mano limpia sus ojos para luego mirar a Natsu que la observaba.

Lucy-te amo-dice saltando sobre el con lágrimas de alegría en su rostro.

Natsu-tomare eso como un si-dice también abrasándola y riendo.

Separándose de él lo toma del rostro para robarle un beso sorprendiéndolo, correspondiéndole aquel beso la abrasa de la cintura para levantarla en el aire, la felicidad se apodera de ellos, dejándose llevar por los suaves labios de su rubia se olvida que alguien los estaba observando.

Jellal-bien creo que mi trabajo esta echo-dice apareciendo desde detrás de los arboles adornados con rosas haciendo que la pareja se separe.

Lucy-¿Jellal?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta curiosa sin poder quitar la sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Jellal-¿Qué hago aquí?... bueno… Natsu pidió mi ayuda ya que él es el hombre menos romántico del mundo-dice mirando a su amigo y después a ella con indiferencia.

Lucy-entonces todo esto fue idea tuya Jellal- dice algo decepcionada.

Jellal-así es pero mí idea fue otra, él fue quien decidió pedírtelo aquí… yo solo me encargue de que no lo arruinara con su estupidez-responde regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

Natsu-oye, maldito traidor-dice enojado queriendo acercarse a él para golpearlo.

Lucy-Natsu espera-dice tomando su brazo para detenerlo y luego dirigirse al peliazul-Jellal ¿podrías dejarnos solos?-le dice suplicando que se valla con la mirada.

Jellal-está bien después de todo ya termine aquí… adiós señor y señora Dragneel-dice con una sonrisa burlona antes de irse.

Natsu-es un estúpido-dice viendo con odio a su amigo mientras se aleja.

Lucy-Natsu-dice llamando su atención- ¿creo que nos quedamos en algo?-dice con vos seductora y acariciando su pecho.

Natsu-ho es cierto-dice recordando aquel beso que fue interrumpido por Jellal.

Rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos nuevamente, rosando sus labios comienza a jugar nuevamente con ellos, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simple, intentaba domar su debilidad, esos labios subes como la seda eran su debilidad, el solo hecho de poseerlos con los suyos lo volvían loco, sin poder resistir tanto tiempo funden sus labios en un beso, abrasando su cuello y pensando que a partir de ese momento esos labios solo le pertenecerían a ella, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios los cuales seguían aprisionados, este beso no era como los otros este contenía desenfreno, pasión, pero sobre todo contenía amor.

Ese fue el día, el día en el que sus vidas cambiaban de rumbo hacia un nuevo comienzo, una relación que comenzó con odio, tristeza, culpa, termino en amor, un amor puro del que ya no existe.

Un recuerdo eso fue lo que dejo Igneel, el recuerdo de una simple oración que logro unirlos, que logro que se amaran, esa oración siempre estará con ellos, para ayudarlo en los momentos difíciles y los más tristes, para calmarlos cuando ya no resistan la presión y el dolor, pero sobre todo para no sentirse solos al saber que otro tiene su vida.

"tú tienes mi vida yo tengo la tuya".

FIN.

Ooowww me encanto no puedo creer que este llorando luego de releerlo... (Soy una maricona)…. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga… gracias por seguirme te quiero… y a los demás lectores les agradezco mucho que me hayan seguido hasta el final y también les agradezco todos sus Rewiews…

Por voto de la mayoría de ustedes la continuación ya está publicada y espero que les guste como les gusto este fic.

La continuación se llama "el hijo de mi héroe: confrontación." Aquí les dejo el sumary:

"una vida juntos es todo lo que querían, pero esa persona aparecerá nuevamente en la vida de Lucy para arruinar su felicidad, haciendo que la pareja tenga que afrontar nuevamente su odio y culpa"

Bueno espero que lo sigan los estaré esperando.

Rewiews please.


End file.
